Rekindling and Revenge
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fire Within.' Jezebel has escaped, but will she triumph eventually? The group have to fight Eternal and Reckless as ultimately solving the grudge between twins Jezebel and Mark only one will remain.
1. The Dark Rider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest is owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
The ground gave another terrifying shudder which sent Jeff and Trish sprawling onto the floor. Jeff began coughing hoarsely; his chest hadn't recovered from the beating it had taken at the hands of Reckless and the dust that was all he could breathe right now was far from helping. Trish lifted a hand; a light blotchy red handprint was left on the concrete, it was not what she wanted to see. Ignoring the bloody impression she'd left, she crawled shakily to Jeff's side. The walls were crumbling before their eyes, pieces of brick and plaster raining down onto them, it was one, if not the, most scary situation either had found themselves in. Trish halted as a lump crashed into the floor in front of her then scrambled further forward so that she could talk right in Jeff's ear, he wouldn't be able to hear her otherwise.  
  
"We're nearly at the steps now, we're gonna have to go for it" she yelled  
  
"I know, you ready?" he called back, squinting to stop dust from collecting in his eyes  
  
"Give the word" she answered as she scrunched herself into as small form as possible to avoid the unhealthy rain "but make it quick!"  
  
Jeff waited, he would have to be quick since there wouldn't be anything left to run up and possibly no one left to run since they'd probably be buried under an impenetrable pile of rubble. He moved himself up into a crouch, coiling himself back ready to spring. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and  
  
"Now!" he yelled, springing forward  
  
He shot towards the steps, scrambling up them as stones rattled down towards them. Trish was close on his heels, trying to block out the increasingly large heavy pieces that landed dangerously close to her. A piece slammed into her back, she halted, breathing hard. It was odd to feel the pain spread, she felt removed as though she didn't care, after all she'd been through what did one piece of stone matter? She shook it off and continued, her eyes on the door at the top, their door to freedom. Jeff felt as though he was surrounded by some sort of wall, keeping all sound and feeling out, he was completely focused on getting out, his hands and feet working on auto-pilot. Suddenly, his hand missed a step and he was sent hurtling backwards down on a painful downwards slide. He too felt removed as he crashed downwards, pain spiking at him through the stone, but he felt unaffected. Then he hit a block, only it wasn't a block, it was Trish. She gasped, her breath leaving her momentarily. She breathed deeply, managing to regain her balance and not send them both back down. She nudged him with her shoulder  
  
"Get off me suicidal wonder! Now is not the time to start being extreme!"  
  
Even in this situation she managed to keep a sense of humour. He smiled a little, the pain shooting back into his body, he'd felt as though he'd been floating above it before but now he felt rejoined to it, he was back. He began moving up again, not saying anything, he wasn't sure what he would say if he did. His hands and feet began moving faster and suddenly he was at the top, he could see out into the corridor, the harsh light hurt his eyes. He looked down and saw Trish climbing up, nearly at the top. Her blonde hair stood out in the dark room and against her black clothes like a guide light, destined to bring people home safely. He sat down beside her as she dropped exhaustedly to the floor at the top. He didn't say anything, just held her in his arms, unknowingly mimicking what Matt and Amy had done that night in the car lot. They were felt closer after what they'd been through. He kissed the top of her head, feeling overwhelming relief to be able to do that simple gesture. They'd made it part of the way and there was a way to go yet. Trish gently pushed herself away from Jeff and looked at him as she pulled herself to her feet, despite the fact that she was breathing hard and was evidently in as much pain as him.  
  
"We did it" she said simply "now we have to find the others"  
  
Jeff got the message, the others would no doubt need some help and that was their first duty. More than anything else, he wanted to see his brother, knowing that he was there made his heart skip a little. With a sudden unexplainable smile, he grabbed one of Trish's hands and dashed out of the door.  
  
*  
  
Mark was getting heavier and heavier. Sara struggled to hold him up by herself. The light around them prevented anything from hitting them but it was taking every ounce of her being to try and keep him on his feet.  
  
"Why couldn't my power be strength?" she muttered "agility is no help right now"  
  
Mark seemed to have gone into a daze, his last strength and resolve sapped out of him since Sara had revealed her powers to him and Jezebel had disappeared. Come to think of it, Matt had disappeared too, what was taking him so long to find a way out? As Sara began thinking about this, she heard stumbling footsteps and a red and black figure fell in the door coming from the corridor. For a few hopeless moments, Sara thought it was Jezebel back to finish them off, then she noticed the hard neck brace.  
  
"Amy?! What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed, her voice barely heard over the roar of the building  
  
The figure lifted it's head and smiled weakly. It was Amy, her hazel eyes watering from the dust, a hand to her head. She made her way over to where Sara was.  
  
"They let me out of the hospital so I came straight here, don't give me any lectures, you guys needed help and I was here to provide it" she said loudly "I've been helping Trish and Jeff fight Reckless, I left them to it when I heard the fight up here, I must have been knocked out by something because when I reached the top of the stairs, I don't remember anything except waking up on the stone"  
  
"Reckless?"  
  
"Yeah, another of Jezebel's friends but that can wait, where's Matt? He came here to help you"  
  
"And he did but I've sent him to find a way out of here, Mark's been hurt badly by Jezebel who's disappeared, we need to get him out of here"  
  
At her words, the building shuddered again. Sara felt herself falling forward. She desperately tried to remained balanced but she could feel Mark slipping from her grasp. Amy quickly grabbed one of Mark's arms, careful not to touch the blood soaked part of it which was bandaged with some sort of purple material. As she kept a grip on Mark as Sara regained her balance, she recognised it. It was from Matt's T-shirt, he had been here to help. A small sense of relief pulsed through her and made her smile. Then she remembered that he wasn't here now, she hoped he'd come back soon.  
  
The ground pitched again, the bricks began falling faster, more and more breaking around them but strangely not on them. Amy looked around mystified, how was it that they were unharmed by the bricks? Then she noticed that a strange golden light surrounded her and the others, she couldn't touch it, it was just there. It tingled slightly on her skin, a puzzled smile appeared on her face. She looked at Sara in question as Sara stood firmly again, Mark's arm around her shoulders  
  
"I have powers" Sara said simply "but don't ask yet OK? There's a whole lot to do before the explanations start, getting out of here for one"  
  
Amy nodded, she felt as though her head would explode if she was told one more startling unbelievable piece of information, discovering that Stacy and Rob were in league with Jezebel with their own powers was enough for today. As she stood in thought, the ground shook, causing her to nearly fall again  
  
"We have to get out, we can't wait for Matt" she yelled  
  
"I can't carry Mark out of her by myself, strength isn't one of my powers" Sara yelled back "and you are not helping me, no matter what you say, you're injured enough as it is"  
  
Amy was speechless with helplessness, there was nothing she could do to help Sara which wouldn't hurt her neck and undo all the good the doctors had done. It was extremely frustrating. Suddenly, there were footsteps, faintly they could hear them over the crumbling walls but they were footsteps none the less. Amy hoped it was someone they wanted to see. She was in luck. Jeff and Trish ran into the room hand in hand, both looking very grimy with plenty of cuts to show. They stumbled towards the others as the floor rolled again. Amy caught Trish as she fell forwards.  
  
"Good to see you guys" Amy said, hugging Trish quickly "get rid of Reckless?"  
  
"Nope, he got out soon after you, any sign of him?" asked Jeff as he bent over, hands on his knees, catching his breath  
  
"No sign at all, he's gone" answered Amy  
  
"Probably to same place that Eternal went" added Sara "I knocked her out over there but she ain't there anymore"  
  
Sure enough, the spot that Sara gestured to was empty of anyone, not even a spot of blood. Trish sighed, they weren't dead which meant they'd probably escaped. Jeff pulled his hair back into a ponytail, in the dusty dark atmosphere, it still glowed it's acidic green, a small reminder that something was still normal if Jeff was still standing out.  
  
"Where's Matt?" he asked eagerly, looking around for signs of his brother  
  
"Went to find us a way out" replied Sara "but hasn't come back"  
  
"Which is why we need to get out now" continued Amy "this place isn't going to stand for much longer"  
  
Jeff noticed for the first time that Mark wasn't talking, he was knocked out and Sara was trying to support him by herself. He quickly slipped under Mark's other arm to help her, gaining him a grateful smile. Trish meanwhile frowned slightly as she looked at them  
  
"Why are you guys glowing?" she asked finally  
  
"Long story, tell you later now lets get out!" said Sara, taking command  
  
"Hang on, where's Jezebel?" asked Trish "I assume she was the one that caused this?"  
  
"Yes and no but she disappeared out of the door, gone outside I guess, probably escaped with her friends" answered Sara impatiently "that's not important now"  
  
"But you said that Matt went outside too and that he hasn't come back" persisted Trish "so did Jezebel"  
  
They all looked at each other, taking in Trish's words and without speaking, began racing for the door.  
  
*  
  
"That's taken care of that" said Eternal as she watched the building crumble "on to the next place"  
  
"Yep, where next?" asked Reckless, stretching out on the grass  
  
Eternal shrugged and pulled her long black jacket around her, it reached to her ankles and covered up her ripped and bloodied gear. Her legs were still smarting and she knew she had several cuts that needed tending to. Reckless probably did too. But it didn't matter, shadow creatures kept going, pain only hindering them momentarily. Nothing could truly stop them. A cool breeze flew around her, whipping her hair back from her face as she continued to watch.  
  
"She has Matt" she said "and do you know what that means?"  
  
"More toys to play with" growled Reckless darkly "and more toys to destroy after what they did to us"  
  
"Ah, what fun it'll be" Eternal sighed "come on, we'd better make a move, we don't want them to catch up with us, that would spoil the surprise"  
  
"She in contact with you?"  
  
"Naturally, I'm keeping Matt oblivious, so easy but she thinks she'll just get rid of him soon"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Only she knows, she usually has good ideas, you should have seen the scar she put on Trish, Reckless, it was beautiful, truly an art I can only aspire to"  
  
"Don't sweat it baby, you're gonna have plenty of canvases to practise on"  
  
"True, come on, it'll be morning soon"  
  
*  
  
Matt held on tightly to Jezebel, glad to able to put his arms around her again. He knew the others would understand, Jeff and Trish after all were on their way to help Mark and Sara, not that Sara probably needed much help with those powers of her's. He shook his head smiling, that sure put a spanner in the works. Jezebel hadn't seen it coming at all, that was what made him smile.  
  
Jezebel focused on the road, she had a long journey tonight and according to Eternal, she and Reckless were close behind, following the right path. They would soon be making that kill, the one that always happened at the end of a game of cat and mouse. It was so satisfying when things went according to plan, it made her feel so proud. The arms around her waist tightened, that reminded her, she did have something to do before the journey continued. The bike suddenly screeched to a halt in a side road, she said something to Eternal quickly before turning to Matt who looked at her confused  
  
"Here's where you get off" she said still in Amy's voice  
  
"What do you mean? We're not at the hotel yet"  
  
"This is your stop"  
  
Suddenly she grabbed him by the throat and threw him off the bike. He landed awkwardly with a groan. She pulled her helmet off, dark red hair cascaded down her shoulders as she sneered at his pitiful crumpled form. She moved towards him and kicked him in the stomach  
  
"Matt, Matt, Matt" she began regretfully "when will you learn? I'm not ordinary, I know how you think and I know how you work"  
  
Matt didn't reply, only aware of the pain in his head. Dimly, he could hear someone talk but he wasn't sure who. Jezebel kicked him again and picked him up by under his arms to look him in the eyes. He drowsily looked back, his own eyes half open, confusion fogging his mind, was it Amy in front of him? He couldn't tell. He was aware of green eyes, vivid and clear. They pierced him until they were all he was aware of. He heard a voice, a different one, deep and smooth, familiar and tempting.  
  
"Sleep my boy, you're going to need it"  
  
He felt her come closer and kiss him once fiercely. It left a burning sensation on his lips, it wasn't fuelled by passion, it was triumphant as if to say that he was her's. Jezebel laughed at the slow smile on his face, he wasn't aware, it was delicious. She lifted him higher and then easily threw him over the roadside wall without much effort, knowing that he would roll down a bank and probably land on stone or something equally painful. She dusted her hands off and put her helmet back on, sending a simple message to Eternal  
  
"All alone now, so it continues"  
  
She smiled as she started the bike again and rode off down the road. Life was very sweet when everything went your way. Create your own destiny people said, that was fun but creating other people's was even more fun. And she had a lot more to create before this was finished.  
  
  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Yes, I'm back! Finally the sequel has arrived! Hope u guys enjoy this one as much as the last one. Big thanks to all those who left reviews of the last chapter of "The Fire Within" (Cat Lea, Female Phenom and Liz!) If you haven't read "The Fire Within" yet, then please do otherwise you'll find this story confusing. Please read and review, I wanna know what you think! 


	2. So They Snap

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
To anyone who passed them as they walked along the road, they appeared to be shadows until the headlights of your car lit them up, revealing them to be solid and real. Well, maybe not quite real. They walked with a purpose, silent and determined, not stopping when cars rumbled past, some offering lifts through open windows. Their eyes remained focused on the road ahead. Walking on a freeway is considered by some to be suicidal, who knew what type of drivers were out there late at night? To them, it wasn't a worry, it didn't even cross their minds.  
  
Eternal strode in front, hands in the pockets of her long black coat, hair flapping past her shoulders. She looked so different to Stacy that people wouldn't recognise her; cuts on her face with unwashed blood congealed around them, no carefully applied make up, just a steely determined look, all in black, unspeaking. Reckless walked a little way behind her, his hands in fists swinging slightly by his sides, his face drawn into a scowl. His open jacket reached his knees, revealing an RVD T-shirt beneath it with a large rip at the collarbone. He too looked different from his on-screen character, he was Reckless. There was no need for speech, they both knew where they were going. It was too late for mindless prattle but then for shadows such as these, no time was ever too late, they had no sense of time, they could continue forever if need be, short rests were all that was needed. The dark was what they needed, craved almost. That's why Sara's powers had had such effect, it burned them deeply because of their cold nature. Suddenly Eternal turned and smiled  
  
"She is alone again" she said her voice happy "she's waiting for our company"  
  
"And then we rest" added Reckless  
  
"For a while" replied Eternal "we have more to do, more surprises in store"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Eternal smiled widely, her body was cold, icy to the touch. It felt good to be that temperature again. Night walks were a pastime she had come to embrace, for their scenery, lifestyle and essential addition to her living. It beat sitting in a freezer as some shadows are known to do. Jezebel had the chair of course but Eternal and Reckless could only sit in it for an hour at a time, then it got too unbearable. Reckless nodded slowly, the pain in his knees was non-existent now, he had almost forgotten the agony he had been put in less than an hour ago. He could laugh now about the people who'd done it to him; Amy, with a neck so fragile he could snap it with his bare hands or his feet if he wished too, Trish, a blonde diva who was now apparently one of the best female wrestlers today, oh what fear that struck in his heart and Jeff, his equal according to many, if only they knew. He turned to his companion who was watching the cars pass them, their light beams sweeping across the landscape, eerily highlighting the scenery. It was a beautiful night. She knew his eyes were on him, she looked at him, her own eyes full of darkness. Without a word, they continued walking.  
  
*  
  
His mind was used to this feeling now but his body wasn't. He could feel himself fly through the air, the night breeze cooling his face and hands, chilling them in fact or was that just the effect she had on him? He knew the ground would come to meet him soon and sure enough it did, soft grass grabbed him from the sky and he found himself rolling down a bank. He was smiling, he could feel darkness beginning to cover his mind, then disappear, like a light switch flicking on and off in his head.  
  
"Here we go again" he slurred to himself  
  
He reached stone, rocky and uneven. Painful. He lay still, sore spots glowing all over his body. Blood trickled down his face, he could taste it as it reached the corner of his mouth, it was salty and sticky. He couldn't move, his mind screamed at him to lift a foot, anything but he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond.  
  
As the blood dripped onto his black fleece, he remembered the girl who'd thrown him, dressed in those colours. She sure was beautiful, was it Amy? A girl he knew he cared about and loved? He wasn't sure. He remembered riding this motorbike, whizzing along this road, then stopping. Eyes. Bright clear green, burned right through him, looked into his inside and knew everything. The taste of lips, pressed fiercely against his own before pulling away. Who was that girl? He didn't know the answer, he wanted to rest but he wanted to know who she was, maybe she was the one he loved? Maybe. He could find out later. He smiled and quickly as he relaxed on the cold stone, the darkness took over his mind.  
  
*  
  
This house was different to the one back in Baltimore. Well, whatever was left of the one in Baltimore. It was probably a pile of smouldering bricks now with a few smouldering corpses underneath it. A couple had probably escaped alive but that could be easily remedied. Jezebel dipped her index finger into her mug of coffee, it was black and bitter and swirled if around silently. The steam swirled in front of her face, she didn't get too close to it, heat was a dangerous thing.  
  
She was sat on the iron chair, one leg crossed over the other. Her black jacket was thrown carelessly onto the dark couch, the helmet with it's visor down placed on top of it. It was a bigger house to start off with, the rooms with higher ceilings, it was a touch majestic in appearance except for the sparse furnishings. The walls were painted different colours in each room, here in the front room they were a soft orange. A different colour for a different purposed room. She drew her finger out of the coffee and slowly sucked the liquid off it before taking a gulp of it from the cup. As much as she hated it, she needed heat inside of her to keep her going. It was a tiresome paradox. One of many concerning the shadows.  
  
A loud ring pierced the air, someone was calling the phone. Jezebel reached over without looking and picked up the black shiny handset from the black shiny phone on the table beside her.  
  
"Hello?..yes speaking....oh how great to hear from you!...yes, I was looking forward to my first assignment call....sounds good, I happen to be living at that area currently...where should I report to?...uh huh, thank you....really thank you....see you then...goodbye"  
  
She dropped the handset back into it's cradle with a smile. She'd sounded almost normal. The next part of the game was going to begin. And she was the games master.  
  
*  
  
"Where the hell is he?"  
  
No one answered Jeff as they looked around the darkened landscape, there was no sign of Matt or Jezebel. Amy could feel anger bubbling up inside of her, threatening to overspill. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Maybe he went to find us some transport?" she tried lamely  
  
"Or maybe he was kidnapped by that psycho bitch again" spat Jeff  
  
"Don't take this out on me Jeff Hardy, it's not my fault that he's gone"  
  
"Yeah? Well you're the lucky one, you got to see him, speak to him, touch him after worrying about him for so long, did I get that? No"  
  
Jeff pulled Mark's arm from his shoulder and stormed over so that he stood face to face with Amy who glared defiantly back at him. Sara gasped from the sudden weight on her again and Trish quickly took Jeff's place, deciding not to get involved in the argument.  
  
"You think it's worse for you? I got to see him yeah but that makes it worse Nero, I have fresh memories of his touch, his words, I helped him escape that room, I was with him not so long ago"  
  
"So maybe it is your fault that he's gone then! Since you were the one who let him out, if you hadn't, maybe he'd have stayed safely there until all the fighting was over and we could have let him out then, why did you even come back from hospital? Couldn't you have stayed strapped into your bed?"  
  
"Enough!" a third voice thundered  
  
A mass of hot white light appeared between the two of them, silencing them. When they tried touching it, it burned their skin fiercely. They looked in wonder at it and then turned back to the others. Sara looked at them in pure anger, her jaw tight, her hand outstretched towards them.  
  
"You will not fight! We've been through hell and all you can think about is who's fault it is? It's Jezebel's, not your's and right now she is laughing at us for fighting, my husband is so drained that he can't move, I found out today that I have fucking powers so I think I have the raw deal so shut up and get your asses to the truck now!!"  
  
They were both silent, looking at the woman who glared at them venomously. Slowly, the light dissolved between them. Amy looked at Jeff, her eyes glassy, tears beginning to spill, his words had hit her like lead. She didn't say anything, feeling worse and worse. Jeff's anger dissolved, he mentally kicked himself. They were both feeling like shit because of this, they both cared about and loved Matt and now, he was taken away from them both. He didn't know what to say, not to Sara because he was blown away by her words and Amy because he'd been an ass. Instead, he reached out to her and wrapped him arms around her, pulling her into a powerful hug. Her tears finally began spilling down her face, her face contorted into sobs, her emptiness coming out in shaking cries. Sara nodded to Trish and they walked towards the van, leaving the others behind. Sara quickly opened the door and between them, Trish and she manoeuvred Mark's lifeless body into the backseat. Sara lovingly covered him with his coat in hope that it would warm him up and then swiped a hand over her brow. Trish looked at her in wonder, unable to find the words to say anything. Feeling the eyes on her, Sara smiled tiredly  
  
"What a way to find out huh? I was surprised myself when my hands began glowing"  
  
"How..?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think they've always been within me, I just had to pull them out, I'm the opposite, the counterfeit for Jezebel and Mark, I have hot powers, they have cold, I have agility, they have strength, kinda makes sense when you think about it"  
  
"You've accepted it well" Trish remarked  
  
"When you're faced with a raging Eternal and a psychotic twin of your husband, you do pick it up pretty quick" said Sara with a short laugh "but we need rest, it's Friday tonight so I say we rest over the weekend and then decide what to do on Monday"  
  
"But Matt.."  
  
"He's going to have to wait, I have a feeling that Jezebel wouldn't destroy him, she's playing a game with Mark and tonight, she dealt him quite a hand, he wasn't ready to face her on that level, she's been practising for years but him? He buried it deep within himself so that he wouldn't have to confront that side of him, unfortunately he has to" Sara cast a look through the window at Mark.  
  
Silence descended on them and they both turned and looked up the drive to where Jeff and Amy were locked in their sorrowful hug, the remains of the building behind them just trembling now.  
  
"What a night" sighed Trish as she got into the back of the truck  
  
"And we've a long way to go yet" said Sara "a very long way"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Big thanks to the peeps who were loyal enough to check out this sequel (Cat Lea, Female Phenom, Fallen Angel, Liz and BizGirlCharlie!!) It means a whole heap that u did and I hope u like this chapter as much as the last. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Home sweet home" a voice rang out  
  
"Again" another voice added with a hint of amusement  
  
Jezebel turned her head slightly as Eternal and Reckless's voices got nearer until they entered the room. Eternal smiled, giving a little wave before sitting down heavily on the couch, careful to remove Jezebel's coat which she bundled up onto one of the couch arms. Reckless nodded his head slightly as though to a silent beat that no one could hear except him, his hands staying deep in his pockets. Jezebel drank from her cup again, the steam drifting around her face. She put the cup down with a clack onto the table and turned back to the others.  
  
"How was the journey?" she asked quietly  
  
"Refreshing" Reckless replied, raising his eyebrow "and long"  
  
"Ah, quit bitching about it, it was fine, kinda fun to walk at night" said Eternal  
  
She unbuttoned her coat as she spoke, the buttons didn't go straight down the middle of the coat, the curved off to the left, the line waving slightly. It was unusual. She pulled it off, dumping it to one side and stretched her long limbs out. Jezebel allowed silence to perpetrate the room, not uncomfortable silence, it never was with the three of them, it just existed between them. She drew her legs up onto the chair and crossed them, her elbows resting on her knees. Slowly, she pushed the black shades that covered her eyes up onto her head. Her eyes seemed to be burning from within, getting brighter and brighter. Her scars seemed worse now, there seemed to be more of them reddening before their eyes. But they weren't affected by it, they had seen this before, they'd seen much worse before as well.  
  
"It's all arranged" she said, her chin resting on her clasped hands "everything has been taken care of"  
  
"So we're on?" asked Reckless  
  
"We're on, what happened to the house?"  
  
"Collapsed, just black smoke in the sky" replied Stacy, raising a hand into the air for emphasis  
  
"But no doubt they escaped" Jezebel mused, almost to herself "and now we have one more join the circle, this Lightning, how could we miss her?"  
  
"She didn't know about it" offered Eternal "but she sure picks it up quick"  
  
"I wonder what colours she wears? well we shall see, tonight we achieved something, all the hard work paid off, so lets settle for the weekend, I believe they will have enough to worry about with poor Matt missing again" Jezebel curled her lips into a twisted smile  
  
"He is hard to keep hold of isn't he?" said Reckless rubbing his chin mock- thoughtfully  
  
"Mortals usually are" said Eternal "I should know, a sniff of something unusual and boom! They're off telling other people or running away screaming, it's pathetic"  
  
"Mortals always will be that way, they're afraid of what we possess" said Jezebel "they always will be, they want what is ours but are repulsed by it, a strange paradox"  
  
There was a thoughtful stillness. It was broken when Eternal got to her feet, wincing a little  
  
"I need a shower" she announced "up the stairs first left right?"  
  
"Right" confirmed Jezebel  
  
"I'll get a drink" said Rob softly, walking out of the room  
  
Jezebel smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she took in the delicious coldness of the chair. Tonight was a night for rejuvenation and rest and she intended to use it for all it's worth and enjoy it.  
  
*  
  
The truck was full of uncomfortable silence. Sara kept her eyes on the road, her hands gripping the wheel tightly, trying not to catch sight of Mark on the backseat, trying to keep her mind focused on the journey ahead and nothing else. Jeff shifted around in his seat, trying to find a comfortable way to sit without his hip feeling too painful. There didn't seem to be a way. He sighed, pulled a squashed bar of chocolate from his pocket and broke a square off, in some situations, chocolate was the only cure. Trish sat shivering beside him, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. He handed her a square of chocolate, Trish smiled sleepily and accepted it, putting it into her mouth with shaking hands. Jeff grimaced; pain appeared to have taken up residence all over his body and didn't show any signs of leaving soon. A weight fell against his shoulder, he peered down and tried not laugh; Trish was leaning against him, her eyes closed. He slipped an arm around her, drawing her closer; she smiled without opening her eyes, wrapping an arm around his middle to get comfortable. Jeff shrugged, sleep seemed to be a good cure too. He adjusted his bandanna then closed his eyes, his head dropping down to lean on Trish's. He felt perfectly comfortable and warm now.  
  
Amy, sat beside Sara at the front, stared out of the windscreen, her eyes seeing nothing, her tears still frozen against her cheek, she hadn't bothered to wipe them away. She is empty again, Matt has been taken from her. She lowered her eyes slightly, aware of a throbbing pain in her neck, it had not been what the doctor ordered. Sara looked at her out of the corner of her eyes  
  
"How you holding up?" she asked quietly, having seen Trish and Jeff fall asleep in the mirror  
  
"As best I can" replied Amy, trying a small smile "can't understand why she's punishing me"  
  
"It's not you she's punishing, it's Mark" answered Sara, jerking her head back to indicate her unconscious husband.  
  
"Then why take Matt? Why attack me? Why set her weirdo friends on us?" demanded Amy, her voice becoming aggressively louder  
  
"Shhhh" quietened Sara "look, she came here for Mark, not you, not me, not any of the rest of us, it happens that she looks like you and so you're involved, she obviously thought that she could get some sort of sick pleasure from playing with us like toys"  
  
"It all stems back from when Matt found her in the corridor and thought she was me and kissed her" said Amy, her voice cracking  
  
"It's not his fault either, when she covers her eyes, you two are spitting images, we're all involved whether we like it or not; she attacked Trish because she annoyed her, attacked you, kidnapped Matt which hurt Jeff and she's been targeting my husband, all in all, we're all connected to it and we're going to see the end of it too" Sara finished, turning the steering wheel carefully  
  
Amy looked at her in confused wonder. Sara's mouth was set in a hard line but her eyes shone. A line of blood glistened on her left forearm and she had quite a collection of bruises on her visible flesh. It wasn't just her physical appearance that had changed though  
  
"How do you stay so calm over all this?" Amy asked "I feel so drained and empty inside but you, you're acting like it happens everyday, like it doesn't matter that Mark was so badly hurt tonight"  
  
"Like I don't care?" added Sara casually "Oh I care all right, I care about this more than anything else right now, thanks to her, I've found my powers and she didn't know I had them, I feel peaceful like I knew it was going to happen, like I've been waiting for it to happen and now it has, well I was ready somehow for this, when Mark's recovered, we'll work hard to see what we've got"  
  
Almost as if he'd heard his name, Mark groaned suddenly. He squeezed his eyes shut, frowning at the pale light that poured in through the windows. He tried to sit up but a searing pain shot through his arm, his legs felt like lead. He fell back against the seat, feeling trapped and confined.  
  
"How the hell did I get into the truck?" he called  
  
"Because we carried you here" answered Sara cheerfully, her delight at her husband's awakening evident on her face  
  
"Last thing I remember is you blasting that damned light around everywhere, taking off against Jezebel and leaning against the wall, Matt holding me up, then leaving" commented Mark, a hand across his face "Oh man, have I got a hell of a headache"  
  
"Hardly surprising" deadpanned Amy, smiling a little at his discomfort  
  
Mark hauled himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Sara's smile was infectious, Amy tried not to laugh at her companion's happiness. Mark slowly looked around the truck, frowning as he tried to remember.  
  
"So what the hell happened?" he asked impatiently, sitting back in his seat  
  
"Jezebel disappeared but then Amy, Jeff and Trish all appeared in the room, Matt didn't come back so we went outside and he was gone" said Sara, trying not to detail it too much for Amy's sake  
  
"Jezebel" Mark said suddenly "it was her, wasn't it? I swear I'll...."  
  
The pain in his arm as he moved about stopped him from finishing his sentence. The strip of T-shirt was now soaked with dried blood, sticking to his skin in the worst possible way. It wasn't comfortable. He glared at it, putting a hand over it to feel how tender it was. It hurt badly. He looked around the truck to distract himself and caught sight of Jeff and Trish together.  
  
"What happened to the sleeping lovebirds?" he asked with a ghost of a smile  
  
"Such a romantic" said Sara rolling her eyes "nothing's happened so leave them alone!"  
  
"Sorry I asked" replied Mark, settling back down into his seat  
  
Amy was silent, her mind on Matt. Why would Jezebel take him again? To let them know that they weren't safe probably, to show them that she held the power. Well she wasn't going to break them. Amy was inwardly sure of that. The truck returned to comfortable quietness, the tiredness they all felt seeping in and taking over. Amy kept her eyes trained on the windscreen, her eyes always searching. What was that? That figure moving at the side of the road there. She strained to make it out in the darkness  
  
"Stop the truck!" she suddenly yelled  
  
With a screech of tyres, Sara brought it to a stop. Mark nearly fell off his seat, banging his head on the seat in front.  
  
"Jesus Sara! Give me warning when you're going to do something like that!" he exclaimed, crawling back onto his seat.  
  
Jeff opened his eyes, shaken awake by the sudden movement. Trish stirred in his arms and opened her eyes as well. They looked at each other, both a little embarrassed but quickly turned their attention to the loud conversation in the front.  
  
"What possessed you to yell like that Amy?" asked Sara  
  
"Someone's on the side of the road" whispered Amy "it might be him"  
  
"And it might not" added Mark irritably  
  
"I'm going to check"  
  
Before anyone could stop her, Amy pulled off her seatbelt, threw open the door and lightly jumped out. She could hear their yelled tired protests behind her but she tuned them out. She just knew, she couldn't explain it but she did, she knew that it was Matt. With shaking breaths she approached the figure lying on the ground. She gently touched a shoulder and rolled them onto their stomach. It was Matt  
  
"Matt! Honey wake up!" she pleaded, getting down on her knees "c'mon, please wake up, oh man does this sound pathetic and stupid" she sighed "get up! I don't wanna be stuck out here all night just because you wanted to take a roadside nap"  
  
With a groan, Matt opened his eyes, looking up at where the voice came from. It was the girl, wasn't it? She looked just like her dressed all in red and black, except that her hair was tied back. She looked so upset and concerned. He tried to sit up but pain exploded in his head, he gasped, falling back. Amy quickly look hold of his arm and helped him up slowly.  
  
"There, that better?" she asked eagerly  
  
"Yeah I think so" he looked at her frowning "I'm sorry but were you the girl who gave me a motorbike ride because she looked just like you"  
  
"Matt, quit fooling around!" Amy laughed  
  
But her laugh faded when she saw the confusion in his dark eyes. She took a deep breath, already feeling the desperate tears form in her eyes.  
  
"You don't know me?"  
  
"Sure I do I just can't remember your name, Um...we're in love right? Been together a while"  
  
"Right"  
  
"So why can't I remember who you are?"  
  
"You probably hit your head pretty hard when she got rid of you"  
  
"Got rid of me? She kissed me!"  
  
Amy drew in her breath sharply, trying to control her shaking fists. Matt was smiling a little, he was smiling at the memory she realised furiously. She hauled him to his feet, ignoring his pained protests. She linked arms with him to help him walk but kept a brisk pace, not giving him time to elaborate on what happened. She didn't want to know.  
  
As she neared the truck, she could clearly see Mark leaning over the front seat to talk to Sara who was smiling radiantly, as though lit from within and Jeff and Trish were talking quietly together. She felt left out, she felt betrayed and she felt furious. Someone was going to pay and that someone was Jezebel.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Big thanks to the people who make it all worthwhile - my fab reviewers, I love and appreciate u all and if that didn't scare u then nothing will! lol (shout outs - LIZ: Matt isn't an idiot, he's just concussed, lol! More of our story to come, promise, FEMALE PHENOM: thanks for saying it's mysterious, I like to think so too, keep reading! And CAT LEA: short but sweet reviews, always grateful so thank u loads!) Keep reading and reviewing 


	4. Meet Jenny

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who is my own evil creation. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
He didn't know where he was. In fact, he didn't know several things, it was as if his mind was an incomplete jigsaw waiting to be completed. He turned over, the sheets rusting about him. He opened his eyes, he was in a bed? How did he get into a bed?  
  
"Amy, maybe you can help me because...." he began as he turned to her side of the bed  
  
But she wasn't lying there, he was in a double bed alone. Now he was really confused, he and Amy always shared a bed when they were on the road, in some of the so-called hotels they stayed in they needed the extra body heat. This was a hotel right? He looked to his left and could vaguely make out a table lamp in the thick greyness and so switched it on. The room flooded with yellow shaded light, causing him to suck in his breath sharply and shade his eyes. He blinked, looking around the room. It was a hotel, the walls were light green with a few random framed pictures on the walls. The furnishings were matching and bright and his bags as well as Amy's were dumped on the carpet by the dressing table, some things spilling out through the openings.  
  
As Matt took all this in, his eyes finally rested on the sofa almost opposite him. Or more accurately, the figure lying on it. She lay with her back to him, her red hair tumbling down onto the white blanket she was wrapped up in. Matt looked at her in disbelief, why were they sleeping separately and why couldn't he remember? The last thing he remembered was Amy giving him a lift on that motorbike, she stopped suddenly and then.....  
  
"She threw me off!!" he suddenly said  
  
Anger flooded into his veins, she had thrown him off the bike. No wonder his head hurt so much, pain was becoming more apparent in his body as he moved about. Before he could begin to try to work it all out, there was a sharp knock at the door. He got up, noticing that he was wearing his boxers and quickly pulling a t-shirt off the floor and over his head. He opened the door to find a trolley there with a smiling expectant waiter standing there, pristine and shiny.  
  
"Good morning sir, hope you had a good night's sleep, here is the breakfast your friend ordered last night, enjoy" the waiter said pleasantly  
  
"Um...thanks, I think" replied Matt confused as the waiter glided away  
  
Matt pulled the trolley into the room and discovered under covered plates toast, sausages, bacon and eggs as well as a pot of steaming coffee and a jug of fresh fruit juice. He began putting a selection onto a plate and was just pouring a glass of juice when he heard a moan. Amy was stirring under her blanket and turned over, opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?" asked Matt, attempting cheerful tentatively  
  
"Fine" snapped Amy,  
  
"Want some breakfast Amy?" he tried again, holding out the plate  
  
That made her take notice. She sat up, looking at him cautiously. He looked back at her, shrugging.  
  
"Why are looking at me like that?" he asked  
  
"You know my name?" she said carefully as she disentangled herself from the blanket  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Last night you didn't, you confused me again with Jezebel" said Amy, trying not to sound hurt  
  
"I did what? Amy I can't remember anything after you threw me off the bike"  
  
"That wasn't me you moron, that was Jezebel"  
  
"No way, the rider had hazel eyes for one thing and no scars"  
  
"And Eternal can make you think what Jezebel wants you to" fired back Amy crossing her arms defiantly across her chest  
  
Matt put the plate down heavily as he took this in. It could be true, it was possible, it probably did happen. It explained why he was thrown off the bike for one thing.  
  
"But why can't I remember anything else that happened?"  
  
"You probably took a hard knock to the head"  
  
"How did you find me anyhow?"  
  
"Well when Sara and Trish got Mark to the car; he was out cold you see, we drove off back to the hotel and found you at the side of the road by which time Mark had woken up"  
  
Amy stopped speaking, seeming unwilling to go on. Matt saw her jaw tighten and knew it was something he'd probably said or done to make her like this. He sighed, took a sip of juice and looked at her  
  
"What did I do Ames?" he said calmly  
  
"Why do you think it's something you've done?" she asked casually  
  
"It's obvious so tell me"  
  
"Well, you kissed her for one" said Amy, turning away "again"  
  
Matt's jaw dropped at this. He put his glass down and went to her side. When he tried to put his arm around her, she flinched and shrugged him off. He sighed  
  
"Look Ames, I don't remember anything after the whole bike thing, I'm sorry but she looked a heck of a lot like you"  
  
"So people keep telling me" muttered Amy  
  
"But I love you, not her, we've got to fight her together because this, this division is what she wants, it's what she aims for"  
  
Amy sighed and lay back against him. Matt smiled at her touch, it felt so good to be able to put his arms around her again. She nestled against him, her hard collar felt very weird against his chest.  
  
"So what else did I miss?" he asked after a few minutes silence  
  
Amy was about to answer when she caught sight of the hotel clock. She gasped and tried to sit up but couldn't, Matt quickly but gently pushed her up into a sitting position. Amy coloured slightly, feeling more then a little embarrassed at how feeble she was. She took a moment to compose herself before beginning to speak  
  
"We have to meet the others at the arena, I'll tell you the rest on the way"  
  
*  
  
"Man, this arm is killing me" growled Mark, rubbing the sore area with a bandaged hand  
  
"Will you quit complaining and stop touching it, the stitches'll stay in for a while yet" scolded Sara as they walked up the steps to the arena  
  
"Hey you're my wife not my mother ok?" said Mark gruffly  
  
Sara held her hands up not saying anything but remained smiling as she held the door open for him which he ungraciously accepted. They walked side by side, greeting people as they passed them. Mark said few words, leaving the greetings up to Sara. He picked up a piece of paper from a stack with his good hand and scanned it quickly.  
  
"Light match thank God" he muttered, handing the paper to Sara  
  
"Good, maybe it'll stop you complaining like a toddler, come on lets go find the others" Sara walked on without giving him a chance to retort  
  
"She's good" he said under his breath  
  
*  
  
Jeff looked down the corridor uncertainly, he wasn't totally sure what to do. Trish peered around him, equally nervous. How were they supposed to behave when they saw Eternal or Reckless or rather Stacy or Rob? Trish squeezed his hand  
  
"Lets go" she said softly  
  
Jeff nodded, keeping hold of her hand. As they walked side by side, trying to keep smiling, they heard a voice hail Jeff. Quickly, they dropped hands, not looking at each other.  
  
"Hey Hardy, gonna come out tonight?"  
  
It was Jay, calling from the open doorway of a locker room. He was dressed in his ring attire and smiling encouragingly at them. Jeff smiled genuinely, it was good to see a friendly face.  
  
"Uh don't think so Jay, got some things to catch up on"  
  
"Oh come on, you never miss out on an opportunity to come party" protested Jay before yelling back into the locker room "hey Rob come convince this loser to come party with us"  
  
His words froze their hearts. They turned terrified to each other, looking for ideas, support, something. Before they could talk to each other, Rob appeared at the door, in dark sweat pants and an RVD t-shirt, smiling as usual. There were no traces of Reckless, except perhaps a swelling on his head and a small plaster on his hand.  
  
"Hey dudes! Yeah come party with us, it'll be a real rumble" he enthused  
  
It was the last word that worried them. This time it was Trish who answered.  
  
"No thanks, we've got plans, Jeff's taking me out"  
  
"Oh it's like that huh?" smirked Jay, overly-knowingly "well far be it from me to get in the way of cupid, come on Rob lets go get ready for our match"  
  
Jeff turned to Trish smiling slightly  
  
"I'm taking you out tonight?"  
  
"Well maybe not tonight, but some other time maybe" she said, her eyes hopeful  
  
"Maybe" he agreed  
  
They smiled again at each other, joined hands again and walked off down the corridor.  
  
*  
  
"Did you get that way weird message from Vince?" asked Matt  
  
Jeff nodded, rolling the cuff of his bright orange shirt up to his left elbow before doing the same to the right one. They'd just met with Sara and Mark and had decided that they'd have to act as normal since that was what Eternal and Reckless were doing, they'd have to wait for her to strike, something Mark hated doing; it made him feel powerless. But that was what they decided to do. Jeff pulled the piece of paper out of his black jeans pocket.  
  
"Sure did man, he wants to talk to you me and Amy before the show, in a few minutes in fact"  
  
"Yeah, Amy left me with you so that you wouldn't be late"  
  
"Like that would happen"  
  
"Oh it's happened bro, it's happened"  
  
Jeff smiled suddenly, looking at his brother laughing as he tied a shoe lace. It was amazing to watch him move and speak, laugh, just enjoying life after all they'd been through. He hadn't been himself when Amy had emerged from the darkness of the night with him beside her. He'd been bumbling and dopey as though he was in a dream world which was what he had been.  
  
"It's good to have you back bro, you know that?" Jeff said suddenly  
  
"Yeah, I know, the loss of my company was tragic"  
  
"I mean it, I missed you"  
  
Matt looked at his baby brother who sat backwards on the chair, leaning on the table in front of him with crossed arms, his chin resting on top. Jeff was looking at him, his eyes full of expressive genuine love and emotion, everything he felt in one look. For a few moments, Matt was speechless  
  
"Thanks bro, I missed you too"  
  
With a secret handshake that only they would understand and a smile, they disappeared from the room together.  
  
*  
  
"Thank you gentleman for coming to this meeting on such short notice" said Vince, his hands clasped on the table "but I felt it was important"  
  
Matt nodded, he sat with an arm around Amy's shoulders while Jeff sat alone, his fingers fiddling with the brilliant silver buttons on his shirt. He could never properly keep still, his mind was always working  
  
"I believe the time is right to bring in a new superstar and she's going to be used in an angle with you so I thought it was best she was introduced to you today" continued Vince  
  
"What sort of angle would that be?" asked Jeff  
  
"We'll see how the crowd react and what ideas the writers come up with and take it from there" answered Vince, refusing to answer the question directly  
  
There was a knock at the door and Vince got up to answer it. Matt took his opportunity to look at his brother incredulously  
  
"Kind of short notice huh?" he hissed  
  
"Oh yeah" replied Jeff  
  
Amy remained silent, deciding to see who it was first. She had learnt many things from working with Vince and one was that as they boss, he had the final say. She lightly nudged Matt in the ribs  
  
"Wait until we've met them first" she whispered  
  
"Yes ma'am" he teased  
  
Before she could retort Vince walked back to the table, a beaming smile on his face  
  
"Yes I really believe that this could work" he said almost half to himself "anyway, I'd like you to meet her, Matt, Jeff and Amy, this is Jenny"  
  
A figure walked into the room, smiling. She was at ease and confident, looking beautiful. She reached out a hand and shook Jeff's shaking hand firmly. They were speechless  
  
"Pleased to meet you" she said cheerily "looking forward to working with you"  
  
It was Jezebel.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the peeps who take time to do just that, makes me feel like I'm doing something right though I got no reviews for my last chapter - what's happened to you people eh? Please review, I love to read them!! Lol, anyway, enjoy! 


	5. Who are they?

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who I created. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
The room felt frozen as Jezebel looked expectantly from Matt and Amy to Jeff. She held her hand out to the couple with a ready smile on her face  
  
"Hey, I'm Jenny" she said cheerfully  
  
"So I heard" said Matt finally  
  
He gripped her hand in his and shook it. The weird thing was, it felt like a normal hand. There was no coldness, not even a tingle of a chill. She was acting as though she really was a normal piece of new WWE talent called Jenny, not some psycho bitch who'd tried to kill them by destroying the house they had been in. Vince began speaking, filling the silence before it got noticeably weird.  
  
"The resemblance to Amy is striking isn't it? We have in mind a kind of twin storyline, Amy bringing her out in a feud and we'll see where we can go from there" Vince clapped his hands together, breaking the tense mood slightly before checking his watch "I have to go now, I have more people to meet with before the show, good to see you all"  
  
He strode from the room, humming slightly under his breath. Jezebel stood looking at them wide eyed, like an over-awed fan. The others stared at her, waiting for her to transform into the creature they knew she was. She looked ordinary; hip hugging black pants, a tight stretchy black strap top with a blood red stripe slashed across diagonally from the right shoulder to the left hemline and her black leather hood jacket slung over one of her forearms. One of her hands was bandaged and she wore her red shades.  
  
"Where have your scars gone?" asked Jeff suddenly, peering into her face intently  
  
"Scars? What scars? I haven't got any" replied Jezebel, looking confused and scared  
  
"Yes you have, I mean did, around your eyes" put in Matt  
  
"I haven't, look" said Jezebel earnestly, pulling the shades from her face  
  
The skin was smooth and tanned around her eyes. Bright green eyes looked at them, wanting to gain their approval. Amy didn't say anything, just dropped her eyes so that she didn't chance looking into the girl's own, she knew what they could do. Jezebel quickly put her shades back on and shrugged  
  
"I'm gonna go train, see you tonight, we can go over Vince's ideas" she said  
  
With a cheery wave, she disappeared from the room. Jeff sat down suddenly, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him. Matt and Amy seemed frozen in place, Matt with an arm around her waist, one of Amy's hands on top of Matt's, both staring at the gaping doorway. Jeff scratched his head a little  
  
"That was Jezebel right? I mean I didn't just imagine it" Jeff spoke up  
  
"Oh it was her" replied Amy  
  
"She acted like nothing had ever happened and that she really was this Jenny" mused Jeff "maybe she is"  
  
"Right, who just happens to look identical to Amy with bright green eyes" retorted Matt  
  
"But she hasn't got any scars" pointed out Jeff  
  
"Eternal" replied Amy "making everyone think Jezebel has no scars"  
  
"Man, this is getting screwy" sighed Jeff, dropping his head into his hands "why would she even come here, much less get a job?"  
  
"To mess with our heads" said Amy moving away from Matt, her hands moving to her hips as she continued to stare at the doorway "she's here to finish off Mark I bet"  
  
"And anyone who gets in the way" added Matt quietly  
  
*  
  
Trish was breathless by the time she reached the locker room corridor. She's been in the trainer's room to get something for the soreness in her back, she hadn't offered any explanation for the sudden scars and pain, just a rueful smile. As she reached the locker room, she nearly screeched to a halt. Beside the door stood Eternal or rather Stacy, wearing a pale blue sleeveless top and a dark blue jean skirt. There were faint red traces of scars on her arms and some bruising on her legs, the most evident mark of anything unusual was a dark red gash on one of her cheeks, especially clear since her hair was scraped away from her face into a ponytail. She was talking to Lisa, known to fans as Victoria. Lisa turned as Trish slowly approached  
  
"Hey Trish, Stacy was just telling me what you guys got up to last week" she said laughing  
  
"She..she did?" asked Trish weakly, a hand on the wall to steady herself, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Uh huh, I never knew hanging out at the beach could get you such a lot of cuts and bruises" continued Lisa oblivious  
  
"Beach?" Trish looked at Eternal questioningly  
  
"Yeah, you remember when I was rock climbing with Rob and I slipped and fell all that way down? Well look what happened to my skin! It's a whole big mess right now" Eternal sighed, holding her arms out in front of her  
  
"Oh right, the beach" managed Trish, trying not to sound too knocked out by it all "I gotta go find some people"  
  
She quickly turned and walked as hurriedly as she could back down the corridor, Eternal's bubbling laughter following her. It sounded mocking to her ears, to others it would just sound happy. Trish shook at head as she opened a door into the next corridor section, her view was changed now of Eternal and Reckless, she could never look at them in the same way ever again. It was kinda sad really. Eternal acted like everything was fine, that she really was Stacy and that nothing had happened. That was the scary part.  
  
As she walked down the corridor a door opened in front of her and Amy walked out. Trish walked quickly over to her and was about to speak when Amy lifted her head and smiled. Trish frowned a little, there was something different about her. Before she could work it out, Amy grabbed one of Trish's wrists, gripping it hard. With her other hand, she pushed her red shades up onto her head and looked at Trish directly, forcing her to look into bright green eyes. That was when Trish knew. As the smooth deep voice began speaking, Trish wrenched her hand away and with a terrified look back, began running on to where she was going, Again a voice followed her down the corridor  
  
"Why are you running away? Hello? I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Jenny by the way, hello?"  
  
The voice sounded a little frightened and worried but Trish blocked it out. She knew that person wasn't quite human and that was the part she was running away from.  
  
*  
  
"Sara, will you quit looking at me like that! You know I hate sympathy" growled Mark, shooting his wife a deadly look  
  
"Look at you like what?" Sara asked innocently, leaning against a table  
  
"Like you you're gonna start telling me to take it easy and all crap like that" replied Mark  
  
"Consider me warned" she retorted "I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that"  
  
"Like shit" Mark muttered under his breath  
  
He knew he was being unfair, Sara hardly ever tried to stop him from doing anything when it came to wrestling. She knew it was pointless and she didn't attempt to intervene, only when she felt it was absolutely necessary. He should be grateful although there were times he probably could have done with someone telling him to take a back seat instead of going out to try and save the show and his reputation.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. Mark was getting a little paranoid about people patronising him when it came to his injury. She knew it was painful, she'd seen him looking at it in pain and discomfort. She had some scars herself, ones on her arms she'd hidden beneath a white sweater. Absently she formed a light ball in one hand and tossed it from one to the other. Mark looked at her in growing astonishment and a tinge of annoyance. Noticing his stares, she turned to him smiling a little  
  
"What?" she asked, still throwing the ball  
  
"You're freaking me out doing things like that" he said  
  
"Why? It's just light, it's not going to hurt you unless I throw it at you"  
  
"Which you might do"  
  
"Would I?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Sara sighed and dissolved the ball by closing both hands around it and pressing. Mark continued to watch her until she looked back  
  
"Mark, stop doing that! Look, I only found out that I have these powers yesterday, give me a chance to experiment, ok?" she pleaded  
  
"It's too much like Jezebel"  
  
"What, because we can both make energy balls? Her's are green electricity and mine are white light, bit of a difference, oh and the fact that her's are bone chilling cold and mine are hot, we're opposites in case you haven't noticed" Sara said, shaking her head  
  
The door slammed open. Trish stood in the doorway, eyes wide, breathing hard. Mark turned slowly, deliberately to take in her confused wild expression. Sara stood up concerned and crossed the room to Trish's side.  
  
"Trish? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said, putting a hand on Trish's shoulder  
  
"I've seen something worse" replied Trish "I've seen Jezebel"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to those who take time to say what they think as it is greatly appreciated, so big thanks!! (shout outs - FEMALE PHENOM: great to have u back reviewing girl! I love to hear ur opinion and ideas, keep them coming! And FALLEN ANGEL: hope this relieves the cliff hanger for u, I loved ur shameless promo, that was great, lol! Hope u like this chapter and find time to email me honey, miss typing 2 u) Keep reading and reviewing. 


	6. Painful voices

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
Jeff let out his breath slowly and checked his watch. Abruptly, he scraped his chair back, the noise cutting through the silence. The others looked at him in surprise as though they'd been woken from a sleep.  
  
"I got to go get ready for my match tonight, are we gonna meet somewhere so we can work out what we're doing tonight?" he asked  
  
"Sure, by the curtain about ten minutes before?" suggested Amy  
  
"Will do, see ya" Jeff said wandering out of the room, hands in his pockets  
  
Amy turned slowly and carefully to face Matt, her neck brace still restricting her movement. She winced a little  
  
"Why am I still stuck in this torture instrument?" she growled angrily  
  
"Because the doctors say so" replied Matt with a smile "Come on Ames, it'll be off in a few months"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of" groaned Amy "A few months? Why can't it be a few days?"  
  
Matt grinned at her impatience; Amy was someone who was so full of energy that when something restricted her, she felt trapped and he could tell it was killing her. He also saw some intense feelings in her eyes; Jezebel appearing again so unexpectedly and acting as though they'd all only just met was freaking them all out. He slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Amy" his voice was gentle now "we're gonna get rid of her somehow, you know that?"  
  
"I hope I do Matt" she replied shortly "But frankly, I'm beginning to doubt we ever will, she's going to be taking my place on the team I can see that because I can't wrestle, she's going to destroy us Matt"  
  
Her words hung in the air unanswered. Matt had no words to comfort her, he was as confused and scrambled up as she was, all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hope that would help. He rested his chin on top of her head and inwardly sighed; there had to be solution but right now, he couldn't for the life of him think of one.  
  
*  
  
Reckless stretched out carefully on the floor of the locker room alone. He lowered himself down into a split, feeling his muscles begin to protest but giving up; they were used to it by now. He had to go through these stretches and warm ups before his matches otherwise, he could seriously hurt himself. Nimbly he got to his feet and pulled his RVD ying-yang T- shirt off that covered his singlet. It was nearly time for his match now. As he pulled his shin guards out of his bag, the door opened and Jeff walked in. When he saw Reckless, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly before he got a hold of himself and walked casually into the room.  
  
"Hey Rob, you ready for tonight?" he asked, sitting down on the bench, making sure not to take his eyes off his room mate  
  
"As always dude" Reckless replied cheerfully  
  
Humming loudly, he began strapping the shin guards on with practised ease, all too aware that Jeff was eyeing him curiously. When Reckless didn't give another glance or word, Jeff shrugged slightly, frowning. He unbuttoned his shirt, unrolling the sleeves and threw it carelessly into his bag, revealing his white vest he wrestled in. It was hard not to relax in the room, to act like they always had when they got ready for a match together but Jeff didn't want to relax, he wanted to stay alert and taught, ready for any tricks Reckless would throw at him. He pulled his body paint from his bag and unscrewed the caps on some of them as he made his way to stand in front of the mirror. He blanked Reckless' ominous presence from his mind as he began carefully and creatively painting his arms with long flowing patterns.  
  
"I don't know why you bother" piped up Rob "those patterns won't last long where you're going"  
  
Jeff stopped, lifting his head so that in the mirror he could see Rob and raised an eyebrow intrigued.  
  
"Why? Where am I going?" he asked calmly  
  
"The ring dude, the ring!" replied Reckless flashing a huge RVD smile as he finished strapping his shin guards on  
  
Jeff managed to smile a little as he went back to painting his arms, concentrating hard on the design with half an ear listening to Reckless as he moved about.  
  
"Only in Japan, if you didn't wear these you were in deep trouble man, never got out of the habit of wearing them, give my kicks extra punch you know?" was what Jeff could make out of Reckless' mutterings  
  
Jeff began giving himself a mental pep talk as he moved closer to the mirror, preparing to paint his face now. Reckless was not going to hurt him, not in an arena full of workers and fans, he wouldn't do that. For some reason it seemed he'd forgotten everything but the presence of Jezebel told Jeff otherwise; it was some sort of elaborate plot to catch them all unawares. He was not going to fall for it but he was not going to be paranoid about it, that was a give away and it was also very stupid.  
  
As he began painting a large blue tear-drop like shape over his left eye, Jeff noticed that Reckless had stopped muttering and now stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring straight into the mirror, staring straight at Jeff. Jeff didn't alter his expression, just continued painting filling the teardrop in, he took it as a threat, a warning not to take things easy. He had to be on his guard but chilled. Especially since they were tagging together tonight.  
  
*  
  
Mark stared at Trish for a few moments, she was very worked up, her eyes wide, her breaths heavy. She wasn't lying. He nodded and stood up.  
  
"She's here? Where'd you see her?" he asked calmly  
  
"In the corridor, I thought it was Amy first off but then she grabbed my wrist and began speaking in that voice so I pulled away and came here but the weird thing is that she behaved as though I was the strange one, saying her name was Jenny and asking why I was running away" Trish relayed  
  
"Jenny?" Mark frowned at little "Jenny"  
  
Sara looked at Mark, she knew by now that this meant something so patiently she waited for him to come out with it, tapping a foot. Mark lifted his head and looked at Trish again  
  
"Anything else happen?" he asked  
  
"Well yeah, I met Eternal and she acted as though nothing had happened, she'd made up this story that we'd all gone to the beach together over the weekend and that she'd got her scars rock climbing with Reckless, she behaved as though she was Stacy and it's freaking me out, me and Jeff met Reckless earlier and he behaved the same way" finished Trish  
  
She walked to a chair and sat down, her legs trembling a little. She raked a hand through her hair and sighed deeply, her mind racing through every confusing thing that had happened. Mark paced the room a little, thinking hard. Sara watched him, not taking her eyes off him, looking for some clue of what he was thinking about.  
  
"Mark, you know something so tell us" she said finally  
  
"I never said I know something Sara, I'm just trying to piece something together" he replied  
  
"Don't you think Amy and the guys should know about this?" Sara asked  
  
"I think they already do, Jeff's tagging with Reckless tonight and someone called Jenny is slated to take part in an angle with them" Mark answered, jerking his head towards the booking sheet he'd pinned up  
  
Sara looked angrily at him as she turned and tore the sheet from the wall. She hurriedly scanned the page before throwing it down, putting her hands to her head. When she looked up at Mark, her eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Mark what are we going to do? Is she pretending to be Jenny? Is she taking on someone else's identity or anything else sick? What is happening?" she threw questions at him  
  
She was demanding answers, answers which Mark didn't have. As he began to speak, a sharp pain shot through his head, causing him to gasp painfully. He shuddered as the pain increased, forcing him to crumple a little, his knees bending more to one side than the other. Sara looked at him in horror, what was happening to him? Trish, her breathing patterns back to normal looked at Sara for guidance. Sara shrugged helplessly, she stepped forward unsure what to do as her husband continued to convulse.  
  
"Hello Phenom" a voice formed in his mind "you're not going mad and no, this isn't Jezebel, it's me Eternal"  
  
Mark opened his eyes a little but all he saw was thick black darkness, spliced with slices of painful red like bloody cuts in the skin. The pain kept going, he could feel it being pumped into his mind  
  
"Listen carefully Phenom, I can make this pain go away but considering that you probably wouldn't listen, I think this is the best way to get our message across, don't you?"  
  
A slice of blood pain jabbed into head causing him to yell loudly, his teeth clenched. He staggered about the room until a chair appeared behind him and he sat down unsteadily.  
  
"Now soon Jenny is going to make her debut with Lita and the Hardyz which means she'll be an instant success right? We don't ask for much Mark, we don't want to fight you, we want you to leave something behind, something you hadn't used in a long time until last week; your power, it was going to be hard getting it out of you with it so well imbedded and buried in your subconscious but luckily for us, being confronted Jezebel loosened it up a little, we'll take it"  
  
"What if I don't Eternal? What if I refuse?" Mark managed to gasp out defiantly  
  
"Mark! What the hell's happening?" Sara snapped  
  
She went shake him but as her hands were about to touch him, pain forcefully flooded into his mind, stronger than before. It felt like rocks had been forced in.  
  
"Get her away from you! Get that goddam bitch away!" Eternal screamed in anger  
  
"Get away Sara, just get away!" Mark urged her weakly  
  
"That's better" Eternal's voice was back to it's normal flatness "never failed to amaze me that you married your opposite; the one person who could destroy you apart from Jezebel, interesting don't you think?"  
  
"Not really" growled Mark, the pain beginning to soften  
  
"We'll talk soon Phenom, bye"  
  
Mark opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to take in the harsh artificial light. Sara and Trish were staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. Slowly, he pulled himself up so that he was sat in the chair properly. He stretched his arms out fully, groaning slightly before turning to the others and speaking  
  
"That was Eternal" he said simply "she spoke to me"  
  
"She spoke to you?" Sara was incredulous "through your mind? Can she do that?"  
  
"She has mind powers" confirmed Trish "she made Amy think of Matt so that she nearly threw herself out of the car"  
  
"Jezebel wants my powers" continued Mark "apparently we'll talk soon"  
  
"Wait, she wants your powers?" Sara shook her head "how is she going to get them since they're a part of you and why?"  
  
"To be complete she needs mine" replied Mark "I don't know how she'll get them out but I know it'll be painful"  
  
"I'm going to go find the others and tell them" decided Trish suddenly "they deserve to know since they're going to be stepping into the ring with Jezebel"  
  
She quickly stalked out of the room leaving Sara and Mark looking at each other. Sara reached out and gently touched his face. He didn't flinch or anything just stared back at her expressionless  
  
"Why didn't you let me touch you?" she asked quietly, withdrawing her hand  
  
"Eternal screamed for you not to, if you had the pain in your head as I had in mine, you would have done the same" replied Mark  
  
"They're scared of me" realised Sara, a note of hope finally entering her voice "they're afraid of what I can do because they don't know themselves and that scares them because they haven't got any control"  
  
She looked at Mark with excitement flushing her cheeks.  
  
"I can stop them Mark! If I can work out exactly what I can do then we can get rid of them"  
  
"It's not that easy Sara, they keep reappearing and I doubt they'll strike soon, they'll probably draw it out slowly, painfully"  
  
"Then we have some time" Sara said seriously "we need to get together as a group and work it out because we're gonna go to war!"  
  
Read, review, enjoy! Thanks to the people who read my stories and leave me such encouraging words - u make it all worthwhile (shout outs - FEMALE PHENOM: hey girl! Glad u like my representation of Sara, I think she's really cool especially since she's married to Mark! So I thought I'll make her tough and determined, hope u like this chapter!) Keep reading and writing 


	7. Needing a cure

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who I created. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"Man I'm so excited about this guys, I can't tell you, working on the indies puts such a fire in you to succeed and when you do then, man!" Jezebel babbled excitedly  
  
Matt stood motionless staring at her, taking every little detail in; her glossy dark red hair which was tousled and hung below her shoulders, her bright green eyes that flashed as she spoke, her outfit which hugged and accented her curves rather than hid them. She looked like Amy but didn't, just as the WWE wanted her to. She bounced from foot to foot, laughing at the vignettes she saw on the monitor in front of her, generally pumped up. Amy sat on a crate nearby swinging her legs listlessly, her feelings tumbling and twisting around inside of her. She wanted so badly to be out there and wrestling in front of the rabidly loyal fans but on the other hand she was glad she wasn't with Jezebel masquerading as Jenny at ringside. She knew she couldn't trust her. She looked at Matt who was still staring at Jezebel, his eyes seeming glazed over, his mouth expressionless. Amy felt a twinge of anger flicker through her; she didn't want Matt looking at her, not when he was so easily fooled by her and her lips. She hated being jealous but when her boyfriend was staring seeming mesmerised by someone who looked exactly like her but with an evil soul, it was more than disconcerting.  
  
Jeff took this moment to stroll up to them languidly in a baggy black jeans and his white singlet top. Amy's mood lifted briefly as she took in his beautiful body art that was painted over his arms and face. His face was serious though. Matt turned to look at his brother and smiled a little  
  
"Don't know why you bother little brother, you'll sweat it all off" he said laughing  
  
Jeff looked at Matt for a few seconds unblinking, seeming to turn this sentence over in his mind before speaking  
  
"That's what Rob said" he said quietly, gesturing with his head towards the locker rooms  
  
"Sharing a locker room with him?" asked Matt, his eyes flicking from anger to worry and back again  
  
"Sure was, he's the same as usual, cool calm and collected" replied Jeff  
  
Amy couldn't help smiling at this conversation, the brothers saying so little yet so much as well. Jenny stood in silence watching them, her eyes wide with wonder as she listened.  
  
"You're not talking about Rob Van Dam are you? He's amazing! I'm such a fan of his work, all that tumbling and jumping, man he's talented" she enthused, twisting shapes out of the air with her hands as she spoke  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty reckless though" commented Jeff casually "You're hardly one to talk" laughed Jenny, slapping him on the back playfully Matt looked at Jeff questioningly, Jeff gave a tiny shake of his head in return; he felt nothing, no strange powers or sudden strength, she was just Jenny now. Amy watched all of this silently from the crate, then seemed to make up her mind about something before hopping off the crate and going to Matt's side, linking her hand with one of his.  
  
"So we all know what we're gonna do?" she asked brightly  
  
"Sure, Matt and Jeff are facing Rosie and Jamal, you'll be at ringside, when they lose because of you and decide to gang up on you, I'll come down and make the save" rattled off Jenny, jiggling on the spot impatiently  
  
"Right" confirmed Amy  
  
She looked at Matt, letting out her breath shakily; he smiled reassuringly at her before slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer for comfort. He wasn't sure if the comfort was for him or her. There was a sudden scattering of footsteps on the concrete and Trish appeared, looking flustered. She tried to compose herself as she spoke  
  
"Hey guys, um Jeff I have a message for you, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked  
  
"Sure thing" Jeff replied, giving a little salute to the others before being led away by Trish  
  
She pulled him to a corner of the area, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Jezebel wasn't looking at them or trying anything, she wasn't. Trish took a deep breath and began speaking  
  
"We've got a situation, somehow Eternal's been able to talk to Mark through his mind, you know how she sent those pictures to Matt? Well she's done the same with words, saying Jezebel wants Mark's power" Trish babbled, twisting her hands together  
  
"She wants his power? How's she gonna get it, puncture him and pour it out?" asked Jeff raising his eyebrows  
  
"Don't joke about it Jeff, she's nuts! Thinking she's this Jenny, pretending nothing's happened, it's the same with Eternal and Reckless and it's freaking me out!" Trish hissed, her eyes wide with fear  
  
"Shhhhh, relax Trish, you'll be fine" Jeff whispered, taking one her hands in his and stroking it with his thumb "who've you got in a match tonight?"  
  
"Nora" said Trish with a rueful smile "it'll certainly take my mind off things anyway, the way she throws me around"  
  
"You'll do great so stop worrying, thanks for the info though"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
For a few seconds, neither of them said anything, they seemed locked on each other's eyes, unable to look away. Trish broke the mood by starting and looking down embarrassed. Jeff didn't let her hand go; he kept stroking it with his thumb. Trish smiled and gently pulled her hand away.  
  
"See you after the match?" she asked tentatively  
  
"Yeah, see you after the match" echoed Jeff, watching as she left  
  
With a tiny shake of his head to try and take him out of the dreamy mood he'd been catapulted into, he meandered over to the others, trying to stop a happy smile form on his face. Matt had begun stretching out a little and Amy was pacing the floor, Jezebel stood wide eyed, seeming unable to do anything. Jeff dropped to the floor and began his painful stretches which allowed him to twist and flip the way he did. Amy couldn't shake a small feeling of dread that prickled over her skin and nestled in her empty stomach, making her feel sick. She looked at the guys; they didn't seem to feel that way, either that or they were hiding it well as they stretched. She didn't say anything, she didn't want to seem paranoid or jealous, this was to be her last valet work until her neck was healed so she knew she had to do it for their story to continue. She couldn't let them down. A stage hand in black materialised beside them, a skill that all the crew seemed to possess, and signalled for them to go to the curtain for their entrance. Amy took a breath and grabbed one of Matt's hands, looking worriedly at him, he squeezed her hand in response, they couldn't stop whatever happened now as Jezebel walked silently behind them.  
  
*  
  
"Go to war? What do you want us to do, put on war paint and arm ourselves with nuclear weapons?" snorted Mark  
  
"This is no time to start joking Mark" snapped Sara, eyes flashing "this is deadly serious, we have to find some way to get the team together and a plan to get rid of your twin"  
  
"Hold it, 'the team'? There is no team Sara! I told you before, I work alone and I need to finish this alone" Mark said firmly  
  
"No man can do it alone Mark as you've illustrated before" replied Sara quietly "we're all involved, we can't throw the others out because Jezebel knows that you'll try to go it alone and will crush each of us one of one until all that's left is you and her and a whole lot of nothing"  
  
Mark looked at his wife; she stood glaring at him, seeming to glow before his eyes. She was willing to help him fight this when she didn't have to but she wanted to.  
  
"Sara, I don't want you to get hurt" he began slowly  
  
"Mark! For God's sake! After all the crap we've been through because of Jezebel, you think I'm just gonna sit down and watch it all happen? I have powers and I have to use them for this" Sara interrupted  
  
"Alright, if there's no getting you to step down"  
  
"Not a chance"  
  
"Then I guess we're a team, we'll call the others in after their match"  
  
"We should watch that, I think it'll be very interesting"  
  
"Interesting maybe" sighed Mark, grimacing a little as he moved his arm "I just pray hope she won't try anything stupid on live TV like she did when this whole thing started"  
  
*  
  
Amy couldn't keep the smile off her face as she paced at ringside; people always tell you fans forget but these fans certainly hadn't from the thunderous "Lita" chant that was currently circulating in the arena. She forced her mind on the match, pounding the mat as well as she could when she couldn't bend right down as she had down before the injury. She raised her arms in the air as Jeff hit the Whisper in the Wind on Jamal and made the tag to Matt. For a few moments while she was at ringside, she could forget that a psycho was waiting behind the curtain to save her; she could forget all of that.  
  
She watched as Matt battled hopelessly against Jamal before hitting his Side Effect for a two count. Amy could feel herself getting more and more nervous as the match went on; she knew it was building to it's climax which meant it would be time for her involvement and therefore Jezebel's. As Jamal went to bounce off the ropes in front of her, she reached up and grabbed the top rope, pulling it down and causing Jamal to fall over the top rope and onto the floor below. Immediately, Rosie leapt into the ring to protest as the ref busy dealing with Jeff's protests didn't see it. Jeff raced into the ring and began brawling with the larger opponent. Matt meanwhile positioned himself on the top turnbuckle and flew down into a splash onto Jamal before throwing him into the ring and hitting a Twist of Fate followed by Jeff's Swanton Bomb for the win.  
  
Amy forced herself to smile and clap as Jeff and Matt had their arms raised, they looked exhausted, wrestling with two people so much larger than they were had drained them. Matt caught Amy's eye and winked at her to reassure her. She managed to smile back. Taking a breath, she stepped up onto the ring apron to get into the ring to celebrate with them but on cue, Rosie pulled her off and got in her face, yelling and gesturing with his arms. Jamal had got to his feet and when the Hardyz tried to get out of the ring to help Amy, they were struck down by two massive clothelines and were then thrown out the ring where they lay groaning. As Amy began backing away, a scared look on her face, she could hear the crowd begin to roar as a figure raced down the ramp and leapt to the top of the steel steps. She stood poised for a moment before jumping off and splashing Rosie from behind. Amy made herself grin and hug Jezebel. When Rosie got to his feet, Jezebel was on the ring apron and she flew into a hurricanrana, bringing him down again. As Jamal leant over the ropes to yell at them, both Amy and Jezebel struck him in the head and then when he came back, Jezebel leapt up and bounced his neck off the rope causing him to fall backwards. She quickly got into the ring and hit a dropkick to his knees followed by a low blow, which caused him to fall to his knees in agony. She then kicked him hard in the stomach and left him lying as she slid out of the ring to Amy's side. Matt and Jeff had stumbled to their feet, Amy was half supporting Matt and all four made their way up the ramp. Amy and Jezebel stayed a moment longer with Amy lifting Jezebel's arm up in the air in triumph, both of them grinning madly.  
  
As soon as she got behind the curtain, Amy felt a wave of nausea take her over, she felt sick all over. She dashed to the nearest bathroom, reaching it just in time to throw up down one of the toilet bowls. When she finished she went to one of the basins and washed her face with cold water. Looking in the mirror, she looked pale and washed out, not a good sign. The sensible thing would be to admit defeat and stay off the road, getting plenty of rest at home. But she wasn't sensible. As if on cue, there was a flush of a toilet and Eternal appeared out of one of the cubicles smiling radiantly. She wore tight black shorts and a black long sleeved top with a jewelled belt wrapped around her waist. She stood next to Amy and washed her hands. Amy didn't know what to say or do, it was incredibly weird. She tried not to stare and tried a tentative fearful smile.  
  
"Hey Amy, you ok?" asked Eternal, looking worried  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, just need some time that's all" replied Amy in a daze  
  
She didn't know what was happening to her but she knew that it wasn't good, what she was feeling right now was proof of that. Without another word, she spun on her heel and walked swiftly out of the bathroom to find Matt and Jeff. She needed to talk to them before anything else happened and she got completely freaked out. She'd felt like she was going to black out when she fought on the same side as Jezebel, like she was being torn internally. It hurt a lot and the sooner she figured out what was going on, the sooner they could get rid of Jezebel and her sidekicks then maybe something resembling normality could resume. She didn't hold out much hope.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great people who do just that; it means the world to me as I love to write this story so much! (shout outs: KITTIE KITTIE KITTIE: cool a new fan! Hey there, glad u liked my fight scenes, I love to write them, the one between Jeff and RVD was the most fun to write since they're so acrobatic, hope u like this chapter, FEMALE PHENOM: glad ur digging the weirdness of my story, that was general idea, lol, I love writing weird stuff but what does that say about me? And FALLEN ANGEL: glad that the sequel lives up to the original, I wasn't sure that it would but it's turning out to so yay! Hope u keep reading girl!) 


	8. Follow the feelings

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
They watched the monitor, not talking, just watching  
  
Without a word, Mark reached over to flick it off when Sara's hand shot out and stopped his wrist. He looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head, her eyes on leaving the screen. He frowned and then shrugged, easing himself carefully back into his chair. He didn't want to admit how much pain he was in. He'd only ever been out of wrestling twice because of injury; he prided himself on that fact. But that was only caused my mortals, not his shadowy, super-strong, weirdly powered twin sister. It burned in his mind to even talk about it. He hadn't had any more messages from Eternal, for that he was quietly grateful, he couldn't deal with the immense unexpected pain at this moment in time. As well as that, he knew it had shook Sara up a great deal and he didn't like that on it's own.  
  
Abruptly, Sara turned the monitor off and turned around to face the mirror. Mark twisted in his seat to watch her. She swiftly unzipped her bag and pulled a bandana out, covering her head with it and neatly tying it up at the back. She turned back to Mark, her hands crossed over her chest  
  
"That was weird" she stated "Watching Jezebel do that, Amy was holding it all in well"  
  
"Yeah, it ain't easy pretending everything's rosy when it ain't" he replied "we gonna grab them for a meeting now? We got a lot to talk about, or so you tell me"  
  
She smiled triumphantly at him; it was his way of admitting she was right though he would never say that, that would be like admitting defeat. She opened the door and stuck her head out, talking to someone Mark couldn't see, her words muffled through the door.  
  
"Thank you" she called as she withdrew back into the room  
  
She straightened out and gave Mark a curt nod  
  
"I've sent for The Hardyz, Amy and Trish ok?" she asked  
  
"That's all we need" he replied "no one else"  
  
"No one else" she confirmed  
  
He nodded back at her, as well as husband and wife, they were now partners. Sara stepped up to behind Mark and slid her arms around his neck, leaning down on him. Mark could hear her sigh loudly. He knew she was tired, drained from all the practice with her powers she'd gone through. If only he could have destroyed Jezebel. If only  
  
"You need rest" he stated  
  
"We both do" she corrected with a hint of amusement in her voice "this is no time to start acting the concerned husband, that takes a backseat"  
  
"Not on purpose, Jezebel forced me to lose it, there's no other way" he said defensively  
  
"I know, we've all changed, I know I have" Sara paused "I think for the better"  
  
"I think so too, just them damn light balls I wish you'd lose"  
  
"No can do, they're part of me, always have been it's just that I've only just discovered them"  
  
"Sometimes I wish you hadn't" Mark said almost inaudibly  
  
Sara didn't answer. Mark could feel her inner heat, her core which glowed just as his was frozen. It was true opposition that worked. It had to, no matter what.  
  
*  
  
"You Ok Trish?" asked Nora softly  
  
Trish jumped a little at her friend's voice and tried a shaky smile. She was feeling far from OK, she felt all knotted and pent up inside. She wanted to be with the others, to know how they were doing after the match. But she had to fight Nora first.  
  
"Yeah just a little nervous I guess" replied Trish  
  
"It'll be fine as usual, you and me'll tear the place up and then Lisa'll be down with a steel chair" assured Nora  
  
"I know"  
  
A stagehand appeared behind Nora and signalled to the curtain. Nora turned and nodded. Her music was about to play and they needed her to be on cue. She tugged at her sleeveless white top, the only sign of her nervousness being a quick frown and bite of the lip before it disappeared and she smiling reassuringly at Trish. She winked and turned, quickly walking to the curtain for her cue. Trish let her breath out, she felt completely not ready for the match. It wasn't right that she should be out there entertaining when her friends were hurt and worried about what would happen next backstage. She needed to be there  
  
As though hearing her, another stagehand appeared beside her and tapped her on the arm to bring her out of her daze. She looked at him expectantly  
  
"Sara Calloway told me to come find you and say there's a meeting in her and Mark's locker room" he said  
  
"Thanks, tell her I'll be there after my match" Trish said quickly  
  
The guy nodded and disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived. Trish could feel her heart jumping hard now; she had to do this match . All her aggression would pour out into it; it would be a release and a relief. Then she could escape and be where she should be.  
  
*  
  
"Knock knock" called Jeff cheerfully as he pushed open the locker room door, followed by Matt  
  
Mark didn't answer; instead he continued to read the motorbike magazine he was apparently engrossed in. Sara looked up from lacing her sneakers up and smiled at them. She gestured for them to sit, holding a finger up to show she'd be a minute. Jeff stood against the wall and then slid down it to sit on the floor, Matt plunked down in one of the plastic chairs, rubbing his face as though trying to wake himself up. Sara slapped her foot down onto the floor, her sneakers laced and smileed at the two tired figures.  
  
"Where's Amy?" she asked  
  
"We don't know" sighed Jeff "she disappeared immediately after we came from the ramp to the back, I don't think she wanted to hang around"  
  
Just then, the door was flung open and Amy burst in, looking wide eyed and pale. She looked sick in fact and like she needed a lot of sleep. She managed a watery smile  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late, got the message a little late" she said quietly, her voice devoid of any happiness at all.  
  
She sat down in the nearest chair, her arms crossed around her stomach defensively and her eyes instinctively looking down. Sara frowned and her eyes flickered from the Hardyz to Amy and back again in question. Jeff shrugged in response, Matt was too preoccupied in looking at Amy himself, evidently worried about her.  
  
"You OK Amy?" asked Sara finally  
  
"Sure" was the short sharp reply "I've had to pretend that I'm friends with a psycho who looks just like me, I've never felt better"  
  
She seemed restless; she kept fingering the neck brace agitatedly and then sighing. Something else was going on beneath the surface, something that Sara couldn't penetrate. She stared at Matt until he noticed her gaze and jerked her head down at Amy in a clear order. Giving a small nod, Matt pulled his chair over to Amy's and took one of her hands in his.  
  
"What's really wrong Ames?" he asked softly as the others pretended to be preoccupied with other things; Jeff began writing something on some crumpled paper he'd found in his pocket and Sara had wandered over to pluck the magazine from Mark's hands and bring him back to reality.  
  
"I told you" said Amy through clenched teeth "I've had to pretend to be related to Jezebel, I've never felt so sick in my life, it turned my stomach, I threw up"  
  
"What?" Matt asked, more than a little confused at her machine-gun responses  
  
"I threw up" she repeated, still staring at the floor "I hurled down a toilet bowl when I came backstage, you know who I met in there? You know who? Eternal, Miss Lovely Legs herself, and she pretended that nothing was wrong, that everything was fine between us, well it damn isn't and never will be"  
  
"It keeps happening" spoke up Jeff, abandoning his attempt to pretend not to listen "Rob was the same with me, as though he was Rob and nothing had happened"  
  
"It's got to stop" said Sara suddenly, striding over to the group  
  
It seemed to the others that she had gained something, something that made her seem different to the Sara Calloway they'd known before Jezebel has appeared. They couldn't quite place it though, it was there but what was it? Mark was watching her as well, a strange mix of love and fear swirling around inside of him. He'd never feared someone he loved before, he couldn't now.  
  
"How?" he asked, getting up slowly from the chair "there is no way I can go at it with her again, it damn near tore me apart last time and I want to be in working condition so that the family can get some money"  
  
"It's not like we're poor on that front Mark" Sara reminded him with a smile "but I get your point, a full on fight can't be on the cards, for everyone's safety"  
  
"So what can we do?" asked Matt, a tiny hint of desperation in his voice  
  
"I don't know" sighed Sara "I mean I have my powers but I'm not sure to what extent I can use them against her, she knows that I haven't fully grasped them yet and could seriously hurt me"  
  
"Which ain't gonna happen" interrupted Mark firmly with a fierce glare  
  
"And because someone won't let me" finished off Sara with a loving smile at her husband  
  
Just then, the door opened and Trish rushed in. She looked flushed and worried, her washed hair not quite dried. She gave a brief smile to the room then sat down next to Jeff who smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone, finished my match about twenty minutes ago and I had to shower and everything" Trish apologised  
  
She raked a hand back through her hair, grimacing at the tangles she encountered, wishing she'd spent a little more time getting ready since she'd ended up sitting next to Jeff. She glanced down, checking her outfit, it wasn't too awful; flared black pants, a black WWE Attitude baby tee and her usual black jacket she'd hastily thrown on over the top. Jeff hadn't taken his eyes off her, she looked incredible, so natural and fresh, not hidden under layers of make up as she sometimes was. She was purely herself with nothing hiding her. Before she could notice his admiring glances, he tore his gaze away to find Amy watching him, a small pleased smile on her face. He gave an embarrassed shrug and hurriedly returned his attention to Sara.  
  
"You haven't missed much Trish" Sara said "we just have no options but we have to get rid of her somehow"  
  
"Which isn't going to be easy" added Matt "she's like no other fighter I've ever encountered, like there's no way to hurt her unless through Sara's light things or real physical pain"  
  
"There's damn well gotta be a way" growled Mark, a hand on his sore arm "otherwise things are only gonna get worse until there's no one and nothing left for her to hurt"  
  
Sara hid a smile at his words; they were the same ones she'd used on him a couple of hours ago.  
  
"If there's a way Mark" said Amy quietly "show it to me because I don't see one"  
  
*  
  
They watched the monitor, not talking, just watching  
  
Eternal stretched out a leg lazily, flexing her foot in his black leather ankle boot. Her eyes were focused on the monitor as were Reckless'. Silence lay heavily in the room but not uncomfortably. As always with them, they were happy to be quiet. Mindless babble wasted energy that could be used else where. Reckless picked up an energy drink idly, playing with the half empty container in his hands.  
  
"Met Amy in the bathroom" Eternal said "she was sick"  
  
"It's the effect you have on people" deadpanned Reckless without bothering to look at her  
  
"It's the effect Jezebel has on her" corrected Eternal, not reprimanding him for the insult "she's getting under their skin and into their veins until eventually, she'll be all they know and fear"  
  
"Apart from Lightning" said Rob, lifting the container to his lips now  
  
"Yes, she has got something in her that we can't touch" mused Eternal "but it'll be so much fun to watch her crumble when we press the power out of Phenom"  
  
"When is that going to happen?" asked Reckless  
  
"Sometime" replied Eternal vaguely "when Jezebel decides, she'll know the time when it's right, she always does, her timing is impeccable"  
  
"Among everything else about her" said Reckless  
  
"If she's impeccable, then what am I?" asked Eternal, raising an eyebrow at him  
  
Reckless took his time to look her very lazily over; she could literally feel him looking over every inch, before replying  
  
"Perfect" he replied emotionlessly  
  
Eternal smiled slowly before getting to her feet, she had a show to put on. After adjusting her boots, she bent down and kissed Reckless hungrily on the lips. He responded in kind. There was no smiling, just a feeling. Shadows acted on feelings, it was the only way to go as long as you weren't ruled by them. When she tried to straighten up, one of his hands shot out and cupped her chin, pulling her down so that she was right on eyelevel with him. His eyes studied her, taking in every part of her pretty face. She was so much more than that and she knew he was penetrating, taking in all he could beneath. She did the same to him, looking much deeper than he knew. Then just as suddenly, he pulled her down roughly into another kiss so that she was literally on top of him. People would laugh if the cameras were on, the so-tall Stacy on the compact Rob but they didn't know how perfectly they fitted together. No one knew. Except Jezebel.  
  
Then he released her. She pulled back and allowed herself to smile. Reckless smiled as well, not an arrogant RVD smile but a jagged Reckless smile. He felt good, that she knew. He had a match to prepare for and so did she.  
  
They both had work to do  
  
*  
  
Before Mark could reply to Amy's question, a sharp stabbing pain blazed across his mind. It was like what had happened with Eternal only magnified so much that it felt as though his head was going to explode. His face contorted with lines of pain, his eyes screwed up as he internally demanded that he didn't scream.  
  
Sara noticed immediately and stood back. She knew the effect she had on whoever was speaking to him. Jeff leapt to his feet, about to go call a medic since it appeared that Mark was suffering a stroke of some kind before Sara grabbed him  
  
"It's one of them talking to him" she hissed, not bothering to fully explain  
  
"Like the visions that Cordelia gets in 'Angel'" offered Trish brightly  
  
Sara opened her mouth to say something but decided not to, she didn't want to fight with Trish. Jeff smiled at Trish, only she could think of something like that. Amy and Matt were speechless, Mark was twisting with pain, trying to fight an invisible battle that they couldn't see or hear. Suddenly, he fell limply from his chair onto the floor with a tremendous crash. Sara shrieked and dived to his side, trying to wake him up. Jeff skidded down to join her, the others close behind. They could see from Sara's expression that this didn't normally happen and that something very bad had happened indeed.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great people who enjoy the story and let me know through reviewing! (shout outs - CAT LEA: fab to have u back, hope u approve of this chapter, KITTIE KITTIE: love ur bouncy enthusiasm! Hope this ch leaves u wanting more, SUN STORM: hope u can break from work to read this as ur reviews are valued! Good to have u back and FEMALE PHENOM: hope there's enough Mark in this to satisfy ur needs! The weirdness in this story is my fave to write, it's just so much fun!) Keep reading and reviewing! 


	9. Three Strikes

Disclaimer: don't own anything but Jezebel who I created myself. Rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
"You can hear me now can't you Mark?" her voice was clear and painful  
  
Mark looked about; he was in a space filled with thick black nothing, no light at all. How did he get here? He couldn't walk; he felt like his feet were stuck to the ground, he couldn't move his arms either, what had happened to him? Was he paralysed? Then he felt someone land beside him. He frowned, trying to twist his upper body to see, unsure who to expect. Eternal smiled at him, her hand lightly dancing over his arm, before resting on the spot where the stitches were. Mark winced as pure coldness seeped in. Abruptly Eternal pulled her hand back.  
  
"I told you it would hurt if you didn't co-operate" she said softly "It's going to get much worse, me and Reckless have so much planned, for you, your wife, your friends, and I can't wait to see what Jezebel has in store for you"  
  
Mark could just make out her outline as pale silvery light filtered into the space. One hand on her hip, she was a silhouette of toned beauty except for the fact that blood pooled out of her mouth. Almost as though she knew what he was thinking, she wiped some of the blood away. She looked at her hand smeared with the blood and smiled, almost lovingly. Then she lifted her hand and waved at him. Now all he could hear was her voice, as piercing and focused as before  
  
"Unless you're willing, this will go on for a very long time, drop by painful drop we will drain you and people will disappear one by one, see you soon Mark, I'm on my way to the ring now, I'll wave to you while I'm out there"  
  
The light faded and he was left in darkness, he felt as though the ground was spinning beneath him, leaving him dizzy and nauseous. Then pain filled his head again, he felt like it would explode. He squeezed his eyes shut willing for it to disappear  
  
*  
  
"Mark!" Sara pleaded "get up, don't let her win!"  
  
She gripped one of his hands; he was still, no breath in his lungs. Sara had the urge to inject some of her heated power into him but she knew that whoever was talking to him would hurt Mark more if she did. Jeff shook him; concern etched on his face, Trish knelt beside him. Matt stood beside Amy, an arm around her shoulders, unsure what to do. It felt confusing, what was going on? Was Mark really getting words from them now? Matt shook his head. It was getting all too bizarre for him. Amy simply stared blankly, unable to find words to speak. She felt cold and numb. If she opened her mouth, she felt as though she'd throw up again.  
  
Suddenly Mark sat up, nearly knocking Jeff out by head butting him. Jeff ducked flat to the floor, narrowly escaping. He breathed a sigh of relief. Trish helped him sit up; he shot her a thankful smile. Mark stared across the room, his skin has gone deathly pale. Sara tentatively touched his arm. He jumped in shock and pulled his arm away, glaring at her. For a moment, he wasn't Mark, he was the Phenom and it shocked Sara to the core. Then his face cleared and he blinked.  
  
"How the hell did I end up on the floor and why are you all looking at me like that?" he demanded gruffly  
  
Sara closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. She smiled lovingly at her husband  
  
"Eternal got to you again, then you blacked out and fell down to the ground" she supplied, sitting down on the floor properly  
  
It all flooded back to him then. He looked at his arm, the stitches were still there, there was no blood or anything. Yet he felt as though something had been taken away, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He noticed Jeff sitting on the floor with Trish beside him, arm in arm. Matt and Amy stood looking at him.  
  
"I ain't a damn side show" he growled "give me some space"  
  
"You're back to normal" laughed Sara, offering him a hand as she got to her feet  
  
Matt took Mark's other arm and together, he and Sara helped him to his feet. Amy sat down again, feeling as though she was floating above everything, aware of a dull pain in her stomach. Matt sat down beside her, taking one of her hands in both of his and gently stroked it. Mark sat down again on his chair, Sara stood beside him  
  
"I was in a pit, black, empty" he began, visualising it "I could hear Eternal and then she appears by me, touches my arm and that damn cold pours in, she says I have to submit so that it won't be so painful, that she was gonna drain me and that people'll disappear, she stands in shadow, there's blood coming from her mouth and then the pain comes back into my head, next thing I know I'm back here"  
  
"You know this was all in your head right?" said Jeff from his seat  
  
"I know that boy! But when you're there, it sure as hell feels real" retorted Mark, rubbing his aching head experimentally  
  
"I can guess" replied Trish quietly, remembering her own brush with Eternal  
  
From the stormy look on Jeff's face, it looked as though he hadn't forgotten it either. Trish squeezed his shoulder gently and when he looked questioningly at her, smiled and shook her head. It was her own battle to fight and win, not his. Jeff nodded; he felt the same way about Reckless. Suddenly Mark leaned forward and switched the monitor on. On the screen, Eternal was making her way between the ropes to appreciative whoops from the men in the audience. As she stood in the ring, she turned to the camera suddenly and waved her smile radiant. Just as abruptly as he'd turned it on, Mark switched it off  
  
"She said she'd wave to me" he muttered, more to himself than the others although they could hear him  
  
He tried to get to his feet but found that his legs wouldn't work; they shook. With a look of surprise, he fell back into his seat  
  
"Why the hell can't I get up?" he demanded out loud  
  
Sara looked at him carefully; his skin was pale, as though the colour had been taken from him. His hands shook a little. She looked at the place where his stitches were, nothing broken  
  
"She took something out of you" Sara said suddenly, an idea forming in her mind "she took some of your power, kind of tapped it off, drained it like she said, right?"  
  
"What? How can she do that?" asked Matt incredulously  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me" said Mark darkly "She's got some weird powers and taking something that ain't her's for the taking seems to be her style, on instructions from her of course"  
  
"And she'll keep doing it until he gives it willingly" said Trish, getting the idea  
  
"No wonder it hurt so much, you didn't want to give it to her" mused Sara "its part of you and very deeply buried so hard to pull out"  
  
Mark looked at her, he felt as though the edges of his vision was blurred, like it wasn't all quite real. He blinked furiously, trying to clear it but it wasn't working. Just then, the voices in the room got fainter, as though coming from far far away. He knew what was coming. He grabbed Sara's arm, then nothing. Darkness descended.  
  
*  
  
"Excellent" Jezebel breathed  
  
She smiled as Eternal said goodbye via mind-message. Everything was perfectly aligned. Mark was being broken down and he didn't even know it. Slowly, his life would drain from him, leaving an empty shell, just Mark Calloway and nothing else. Every bit of life blood would flow from him, into her. There was no way to stop it since Eternal had implanted a plug in him thanks to those very lovely stitches in his arm. How convenient. It was as though someone had injured him for this purpose alone.  
  
She smiled and knocked on the door in front of her.  
  
"Come in" a voice rumbled on the other side  
  
She pushed the door open and found Vince sat behind his desk, writing something down. He looked up and indicated for her to take a seat which she did. After a few minutes of silent scribbling, he took his glasses off and looked at her with a smile  
  
"Well Jenny that was good work today out there, how do you think it went?" he asked  
  
"I think I did ok, my timing was a little out but the guys helped me out" she replied  
  
"The interaction between you and Amy was very good; we think there could be a good storyline in it" he told her "find some time before next week to work out with her and see how well you work together in the ring"  
  
"Will do, is that all?" she asked  
  
"I think so, see you next week" Vince replied, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk  
  
Considering herself dismissed, Jenny got up and quickly went out of the room with a smile. She'd been completely accepted. How simple things were once you knew what to do. It would be plain sailing from now on.  
  
*  
  
"I'm gonna go get a medic" announced Jeff, leaping to his feet  
  
"Are you kidding? He's being hurt inside his head, there ain't nothing a medic can do for that" replied Sara from where she crouched beside Mark's fallen body for the third time that day  
  
"Maybe but I'm still getting one" Jeff retorted  
  
He raced out the door before anyone could stop him. There were no medics in sight as he scouted the corridors  
  
"Why aren't there any here when you need one?" he muttered angrily to himself, increasing his pace  
  
There were crew members wandering around, talking on two way radios and talent sat in clumps around the corridors but no medics. Jeff looked left and right, his frustration growing with every step. Then as he turned a corner at a high speed, he found himself flying onto the floor. He'd been floored by a spinning heel kick. He looked up. Reckless stood over him smiling. Jeff went to get to his feet but Reckless grabbed him and threw him into the wall easily. Jeff shook his head a little and then waited before slammed a foot back into where he thought Reckless was. He hit his mark right in the stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" Jeff hissed angrily, turning to face Reckless  
  
Reckless observed him for a few seconds then suddenly ran and cannonballed through the air, over Jeff's head, kicked off the wall and splashed onto Jeff. It all happened so fast that Jeff had little time to think let alone react.  
  
"I'm in no mood to play" said Reckless as he twisted one of Jeff's arms behind his back "wanna hear my name?"  
  
"No" replied Jeff through gritted teeth  
  
He knew there was no point answering since he remembered what happened last time. Reckless laughed as Jeff wriggled beneath him, trying to escape. Then he spoke close to Jeff's ear in an icy whisper  
  
"Reckless"  
  
It was like a chain reaction, starting in his legs and ending in his head, slowly taking over his body and refusing to let go, no matter how he tried to resist it. Jeff found his movements weakened greatly, he was shivering from the cold in fact. Then nothing, his mind gave up resisting.  
  
Reckless laughed and stood up. No one was about in the corridor. He picked up Jeff lightly and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him like an empty sack. He whistled as he walked, as though there was nothing unusual about walking down a corridor with an unconscious man over your shoulder. To him there wasn't.  
  
As he passed a room, Eternal fell into step beside him. She smiled, resting a hand on his free shoulder as they walked through the empty corridor.  
  
"One down" she drawled  
  
"A whole collection to be made" said Reckless "you told her?"  
  
"Will do right now" Eternal replied "how long till they find out?"  
  
"An hour or so" answered Reckless as he pushed a door open  
  
They entered a room, locking the door behind them. Reckless dumped Jeff's body in the corner, carelessly taping first Jeff's wrists and then his ankles together. Eternal sat down, eyes closed concentrating. A few minutes later she looked up smiling  
  
"She's coming in a minute, she reckons with each one we take, I should increase the strength of the draining" she relayed "I started a slow burn in Mark a minute or so ago"  
  
"Sounds good, you gonna go next?" asked Reckless as he sat down  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
They fell into compatible silence.  
  
*  
  
"Damn that's it, I don't care" Sara said suddenly  
  
Matt looked at her surprised, unsure what she meant, did she mean she didn't care about Mark? Frowning slightly, she gripped his hands tightly in both of her's, barely able to cover his huge fingers with her own delicate ones. Trish bent down, watching closely, she had an inkling of what was going to happen. Sara closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to envision she was pouring something in. She heard Amy gasp and then her own hands heat up. It was working. She hoped it wouldn't melt him.  
  
"It's working, keep going" she heard Trish's voice float into her consciousness  
  
She felt like she was surrounded by warm yellow light, that she and Mark were all that existed. A pain burst out in her chest, hot and sharp, it stabbed right through her, leaving her breathless. She was getting dangerously close to her own core for comfort, if she wasn't careful she'd drain herself.  
  
With a gasp, she opened her eyes, breathless, her forehead glistening with sweat. Trish gently wrapped an arm around her, enveloping her in a hug, smiling. Matt looked at them confused, he turned to Amy for an explanation but she was staring at them blankly like she wasn't even seeing them  
  
"Amy, baby, are you ok?" he asked gently  
  
She turned to him as though she didn't recognise him; her eyes searched his face before nodding and turning back to Trish and Sara.  
  
"I'm empty" she said tonelessly "like everything has been sucked out, I want to throw up but I can't, everything's gone"  
  
"Ummm Ames, you're beginning to sound a lot like someone we don't want you to sound like" Matt said a little nervously  
  
"It's her" Amy replied "she's pulling his crap, if I see her, I'm gonna kill her"  
  
"Or get frozen" countered Matt  
  
"It's a chance I've got to take" Amy's voice was filled with emotion at that point, she turned to Matt, her eyes filled with liquid "I'm connected to her in some way Matt because since this draining's been going on, I've been feeling weaker and more and more empty, unless we stop her, I don't know what's going to happen to me"  
  
She leaned into him at last, her tears falling wordlessly down her cheeks. Matt was shell-shocked, he had no idea of how to react to this or what to do. He numbly put his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, feeling a rumbling anger inside of him. Jezebel was responsible for so much; his own kidnapping, hurting all his friends and now draining Mark of his own existence and maybe even Amy too.  
  
Sara smiled, feeling strength begin to pour back into her veins. Trish helped her to her feet, her legs were kinda shaky.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you did?" asked Trish softly "pour in your power to scare off who was inside of Mark's head?"  
  
"That was the idea" confirmed Sara "he's wiped out, I think I managed to seal him off for the night at least, I just poured enough in to stop them entering any more for a while anyway"  
  
"Things are getting so strange" sighed Trish "like it's not even reality any more you know? Like she'd warped everything I took for granted that made up normality, now everything's twisted out of shape and to be honest, beginning to scare me"  
  
Sara stooped, looking at Mark carefully. His chest rose and fell as though he was simply asleep, colour beginning to seep into his face. She smiled, squeezed his chilly hand and straightened out to face Trish again. It was as though they were back at the Jezebel's ruined house, Jeff and Amy was embracing, locked in their sorrowful desperation at Matt's second disappearance, Trish was sat in the car with Sara, Mark lay out unconscious on the back seat. Sara had looked hard and unrelenting, she'd changed so clearly that night, she had powers and she knew she had to use them to help save her husband. Everything had changed and it seemed to Trish that they were back there again, sat in the car talking to each other about all that had happened.  
  
Then quiet sobs penetrated the silence. They both turned to see Matt holding Lita close, her face buried against his chest, her body shaking. Matt looked pale, his eyes frozen wide. Something had happened. Sara took a step towards the couple and was about to speak when suddenly, Mark sat upright, staring ahead and yelled a single word  
  
"Jeff" 


	10. Lets Get Out of Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jezebel who I created and cannot be used in other stories without permission! Everything else belongs to Vince.  
  
Rob was reading a magazine when it happened. A shriek pierced the silence, shocking even him out his cool demeanour. He turned quickly to check that Jeff wasn't trying to escape. No, he was still out cold. He turned to his other side to see Eternal collapsed on the floor. Throwing the magazine aside, he quickly scooped her up into his arms roughly and dumped her onto a chair. Her eyes opened, full of pain and shock. Something had gone wrong with the slow burn on Mark.  
  
There was a slam and Jezebel stumbled into the room with a hand to her tousled hair. She looked as though someone had knocked her out. This was not good.  
  
*  
  
For a brief moment Mark had seen him. Dumped in a tangle of pale arms and messy green hair in the corner of a room, his wrists and ankles taped together with thick black tape, eyes closed, breaths shallow. Jeff was completely out cold and frozen. They had gotten to him again.  
  
For a few seconds, his mind had connected to his twin's as she watched what Eternal was doing. He had seen what was happening. He didn't feel that pain anymore; someone had wiped it out of him. A strange tingle of warmth had penetrated his skin; he could feel it surrounding him. Sara had done something. He could see her, happy and worried at the same time in front of him.  
  
He tried to speak, his mouth felt swollen and dry. He moved his tongue around for a second before swallowing and trying again.  
  
"I saw Jeff, they've got him"  
  
"How?" Sara asked, not bothering to ask who 'they' were since it was pretty obvious  
  
"Don't know, I'm guessin' Reckless had something to do with it but they've got him somewhere here, all taped up and pale" Mark replied, rubbing his head absently with one hand. "why the hell do I feel so warm? It sure ain't normal"  
  
"She locked Eternal out" offered Trish "Eternal had tried drawing power out of you again so we had to stop her somehow, Sara poured power into you and kept her out"  
  
Mark looked at his wife questioningly. She nodded happily back. He frowned, a little dazed from everything. He looked around and realised he was sat on the cold hard floor again  
  
"How in the hell did I end up on the floor again?" he demanded, getting to his feet on shaky legs  
  
"You fell when Eternal got you again" replied Sara, helping him up "Maybe me putting power in made you see Jeff for some reason, some collision of powers or something"  
  
"Maybe" mused Mark, sitting back in the chair  
  
He then noticed Matt and Amy sat together. They were both looking at him. Amy's face glittered with tears, her body shaking. Matt looked sad and helpless. Something had happened  
  
"I know it was bad but there ain't no need to cry about it darlin" he cracked  
  
Amy smiled sadly at him and nuzzled against Matt's chest slightly, unwilling to speak. Mark turned his gaze to Matt questioningly. Matt sighed before speaking  
  
"We think Eternal's attacks on you are affecting Amy as well, she's been feeling weird and sick since they started" he explained  
  
"Sick? As in stomach bug sick?" asked Trish, frowning  
  
"It's more like my stomach's empty" Amy finally spoke, her voice thick and wet from the tears "I haven't got anything inside, I don't like it Mark"  
  
"I don't doubt you" Mark looked at her carefully, she looked defeated, he turned to his wife with a rueful smile "anything you can do about it Lightning?"  
  
Sara smiled at him and walked up to Amy, crouching down in front of her. She took one of Amy's hands in her own.  
  
"I can try blocking you off like I did for Mark but I don't know if it'll do anything" she offered gently  
  
"Want to give it a go Ames?" Matt asked softly  
  
There was a pause as Amy smoothed her hair out of face, revealing tear stained skin and red eyes. She gave a watery smile  
  
"Why not? I'm willing to try anything" she said  
  
Sara nodded and held Amy's hand with both of her's, closing her eyes to concentrate. Amy looked puzzled and a little embarrassed, like she wasn't sure what to do. She settled on watching Sara. Then a heat wave coursed through her like an electric shock. She gasped as it flowed through her, filling every pore. Sara's frown deepened, it did feel to her like Amy was empty, like there was nothing there anymore. She tightened her grip on her and pushed onwards, filling Amy with white heat and light. Then, when she felt her core start to ripple with pain, she let go and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
Trish hurried to her side, helping her to her feet. Sara shook her head to clear it of the white pain and then gave a breathless smile, slapping Trish lightly on the shoulder as a way of thanks and winking at her husband who was looking at her in amazement. She was continuing to astonish him with these powers. Maybe she could do something to Jezebel. They'd certainly stayed away after he saw Jeff. After he'd seen Jeff? Hmmm.  
  
"Well why the hell are we sat here when we could be grabbing your insane brother from them? I think Sara's probably hurt em when she injected me with her light stuff so they won't be ready, we have to get him back before they go, otherwise we ain't got a chance in hell of getting him back any quicker than we got Matt back" Mark rumbled, getting to his feet "any idea what room they're in?"  
  
Trish picked up the sheet of paper that was in every room, quickly scanning down the names until she found the one they wanted. Her breaths were quickening as she did, making her unable to concentrate as well as usual. It was Jeff they were rescuing this time, Jeff. Someone she cared about more than she liked to admit. Maybe it was time to say something. Shaking the thought out of her head for another time, she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Eternal and Jenny are in 3, down the next corridor" she announced, tossing the paper away  
  
Mark regarded Amy for a few seconds. A warmth radiated from her. Whatever was eating her up from the inside out had stopped now but for how long? They had to work fast to wipe Jezebel out before she kidnapped anyone or caused more fatal damage.  
  
Matt gently released Amy from his arms and got to his feet. Amy stretched and then shakily joined him, taking one of his hands in her's, intertwining their fingers. Mark stretched his arms out above his head, pulling all the stiffness out before moving out of the door, the others following silently. They had work to do.  
  
*  
  
"What the hell happened?" Jezebel demanded  
  
"I don't know" Eternal replied weakly "one minute I'm slow burning Mark and then next this head-splitting pain erupts, knocking me out"  
  
"Well I sure as hell felt it!" muttered Jezebel  
  
"Since you were linked to me watching Mark, you could feel everything I felt, whatever happened just then you felt too" Eternal answered, beginning to sit up  
  
"Could Mark have done that?" Reckless said  
  
"Unless he's learnt something real fast then no, more likely it's his bitch of a wife who we have got to get out of the way" growled Jezebel "she probably touched him by accident or something, the heat got to us and blasted us out"  
  
"I feel like a ten ton weight dropped on my head" murmured Eternal  
  
"Get used to it, we have a long way to go before we get everything we need from Mark" declared Jezebel darkly "as well as a full collection of friends to gather"  
  
"Want me start the burn again?" Eternal asked, sounding more like herself  
  
"Don't chance it, wait a while, then when all his defences are down, get in there" instructed Jezebel  
  
"Got it" Eternal answered "consider him siphoned"  
  
"Let's start to move outta here" muttered Jezebel, beginning to pick up her bag "and make sure the rainbow kid gets locked in the boot, it's more suffocating in there"  
  
*  
  
"Found it" whispered Trish, pointing down the corridor to the second door.  
  
Mark nodded when motioned for everyone to stay still. No one dared to breathe. It was as though they were afraid Jezebel would sense their presence. It wouldn't surprise them if she did. How were they gonna get it and Jeff out without getting destroyed?  
  
"What are we gonna do? Break the door down?" Matt asked impatiently at last, eager for some action  
  
"Yeah, that'll give us the upper hand Hardy" said Mark sarcastically  
  
"Any better ideas?" retorted Matt  
  
"None as yet" replied Sara, before Mark said something he regretted.  
  
"Why not just send some of your light stuff in to stun them so we can grab Jeff before they know we're there?" suggested Amy quietly  
  
There was a pause then they all turned to look at her in surprise. She had kept quiet since Sara had filled her. Now she looked more bright-eyed with colour to her cheeks. Matt squeezed her hand gently before grinning. She had a point. Mark rolled his eyes as his wife looked challengingly at him.  
  
"Gonna say that's a bad idea?" she asked  
  
"Ok, ok, fine but if ya get hurt..." he began  
  
"You'll kill whoever did it, I know" replied Sara with a flap of her hand as she took off down the corridor towards the door  
  
"That wasn't what I was gonna say!" Mark hissed after her  
  
It was too late. Sara counted down and then blasted light through the doors. It exploded into the room, filing it with startling white light. Mark paused for a second, frozen in his astonishment at her powers and the slight tingling in his skin from sensing her powers working. Then he ran down the corridor after her, the others close behind. Matt stopped just before entering and held Amy back. She glared at him in annoyance and impatience, eager to get inside. He took a breath, hating what he had to do but knowing it was for the best  
  
"Ames, keep look-out will ya? I don't want you getting hurt"  
  
He dived through the door before she could reply. She bit back a nasty retort and ducked through the doorway, making sure to keep back close to the door. She hated being left out, it made her feel like a wimp. She hated not being involved and unable to help Jeff.  
  
"Keep look-up" she muttered under her breath in disgust, digging her hands into her cargo pants pockets  
  
Once inside, it was hard to see because of the light. It settled on everything making it near impossible to see anything let alone anyone. Mark was beating on what appeared to be Reckless while Sara was throwing Eternal across the room. Jezebel was nowhere to be seen. That was worrying.  
  
Trish looked around wildly for Jeff. He had to be here. Then she noticed a dark mound in the corner. With a burst of relief, she raced towards it only to be clubbed in the back. She knew who it had to be. She kicked out with her feet behind her before rolling out of the way.  
  
"You can't hide Stratus, no matter how you try" a cool silky voice stated  
  
"I can damn well try" muttered Trish, diving behind the relative safety of a chair. It all felt very familiar, too familiar.  
  
She crawled over to Jeff who appeared to be sleeping unless you saw his taped wrists and feet. She shook him hard, looking over her shoulder hastily to check. Matt was trying to keep Jezebel occupied which meant he was taking a lot of punishment. Amy kept an eye out of the door, checking that no one was coming to find out what was happening.  
  
Suddenly there was a shriek and Sara fell to the ground crumpled. Eternal stood over her, dusting her hands off smugly. Mark turned at his wife's voice and hastily gave Reckless a knock-out uppercut before grabbing Eternal by the hair and throwing her down. Jezebel's friends weren't fighting back as well as usual since the light seemed to have blinded them and got to them someway inside. They were more vulnerable and he was taking full advantage of it. Sara was already getting to her feet, her eyes blazing. Mark backed away, sensing somehow he was not gonna like what was about to happen. He appeared next to Trish who was stumbling to her feet, trying to lift Jeff at the same time. His skin felt so cold to her, like death. It was a thought she was having trouble erasing. Mark picked up Jeff with a grunt and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
Before he could warn anyone, warm yellow light blasted through the room. Jezebel screamed an unearthly sound before staggering backwards. Matt quickly shot out the door, grabbing Amy's hand as he did. Mark followed soon after, accompanied by Trish. The heat sat on their skin, feeling like it would melt it. Sara leapt out of the door, practically glowing.  
  
"Lets get our asses out of here and to the hotel, I dunno how long that'll hold em" she gasped, shooting off down the corridor.  
  
"My wife" muttered Mark under his breath as he began walking after her "why does she have to be my wife?"  
  
Matt grinned and turned to Amy to comment but she seemed miles away, a frozen expression on her face. It seemed to be happening a lot recently, like she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. He touched her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump a little in fright. He winced; he hated seeing such fright in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, Ames?" he asked as they began walking after Mark  
  
"Sure, just a little jumpy, like normally I'd be in there helping you guys but because of my frickin' neck I can't do anything" she sighed, the anger clear in her voice "I have to play look-out while you guys play the superheroes"  
  
"It'll get better soon Ames, I promise" tried Matt helplessly, wishing he could understand her pain  
  
"Yeah soon" sighed Amy bitterly "but not soon enough  
  
Matt went to say something but decided against it, instead slipping an arm around her shoulders as they quickly made their way outside to the car lot. Mark and Sara had the pick-up revved up ready for them all to leave in since Sara wasn't sure how long she'd knocked them out for.  
  
Trish was silent as she reached the truck. She slipped into the back so that she could be with Jeff, cradling his pale cold form in her arms. She wished she wasn't so helpless. Gently she bent down and kissed his chilly forehead. When was this all gonna stop? Unfortunately, she knew the answer and didn't know how to get to it without things getting more and more desperate with more and more injuries and kidnappings. When Jezebel was destroyed 


	11. Its All About Tonight

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
His world was a hazy swirl of colours for days or was it weeks? He couldn't remember exactly. Voices wove in and out of them; male, female, gruff, friendly. All different kinds. What he was most aware of was the cold, chilling him to his bone and the pain, fading and in out at various points of his body. It was familiar, like a coating on his skin that had been stripped off suddenly before and put back on again. He'd felt this pain before, this cold numb confusion.  
  
A light pierced its way as well, breaking the cold and filling him with warmth for a while before fading. He could feel a pressure constantly covering his head, keeping his eyes closed. Slowly he forced the pressure away and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and unfocused until he blinked causing shapes to shift from blurry into sharp focus in front of him.  
  
The walls were cream; plain and non-descript with dark red curtains drawn over the windows. Bags scattered the floor and it was as he looked down, he realised he was lying on a bed he didn't recognise. It wasn't his house; in fact it wasn't anyone's house he knew.  
  
"You finally awake bro?" a teasing male voice piped up  
  
Jeff slowly turned his head and spotted Matt sat on a chair at the other side of the room. He looked exhausted, dark circles ringing his eyes and was dressed in a simple black tee with baggy black jeans, his hair pulled back with a baseball cap on. It was then that Jeff realised that he was lying in a hotel room, in a hotel bed judging from the decor and he had no idea how he'd got there. He tried sitting up but immediately a spasm of pain shot through him. That was a familiar feeling too. Then a fragment of memory slotted into place. He'd been frozen, again. He groaned, his mouth feeling sludgy and dry.  
  
Matt grinned and stood up. It was then that Jeff noticed that Lita had been sleeping against Matt's shoulder and Matt was now depositing her gently down so that she didn't wake up after he moved. Matt picked up a glass of water from the table beside him where a super-size bag of Skittles also sat and handed it to Jeff, helping him sit up to drink it. The cool water felt heavenly down his throat and he glugged the rest of it down greedily. With a laugh, Matt firmly took the empty glass from his brother and having deposited it on the beside ledge, sat down the edge of the bed.  
  
"Guess you wanna know what's happened huh?" Matt asked  
  
"Would be nice since I don't remember," Jeff said, his voice not sounding like his own  
  
"Ok, you've been out for a week, well not out, just drifting in and out, they zapped you pretty damn good, the worst yet"  
  
"Gee thanks, I don't feel wiped out"  
  
Matt laughed then shifted about on the bed before starting again  
  
"Well we got ya outta there and Sara's been pumping you with her light stuff to break the cold and its worked coz you're awake"  
  
Jeff frowned, blowing out his breath. He felt like there were huge gaps in his memory from where things had happened without his knowledge. He jerked his head gently towards Lita's peacefully sleeping form  
  
"How's Red doing?"  
  
"Not so good, she's being effected by those power-sucking powers of Stacy's; she's getting weaker and weaker"  
  
Jeff looked at Lita, she was paler it seemed but her sleep seemed peaceful. Matt followed Jeff's gaze and then smiled wearily at his brother.  
  
"We're all pretty tired ourselves, we've been trying to stop her from feeling so drained and keep out of the way of Jenny as well getting you to wake up"  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Mark went out for a ride with Sara and Trish is just ordering some take- out for us all" Matt replied, getting up  
  
He walked back to his chair and sat down, stroking Amy's hair. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly she woke up. She looked around blearily and then noticed Jeff staring at her. She smiled widely in response as she stretched  
  
"You're awake" she stated  
  
"So are you" replied Jeff with a laugh  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am" she agreed with a sleepy sigh "How long was I out for baby?"  
  
"A couple of hours" answered Matt  
  
"God I feel like death" she moaned "like parts of me are being sucked away and not put back, you guys both know what I mean don't you?"  
  
"Hell yeah if its like being frozen" replied Matt, grimacing at his own memory of being frozen and dumped "we've been frozen but not attacked like you're being"  
  
Just then, a door opened and Trish walked in, her cell-phone in her hand.  
  
"Just ordered Chinese...Jeff you're awake!" she exclaimed  
  
"Looks like it" laughed Jeff at her wide-eyed expression  
  
"Chinese good for you?" she asked  
  
"Anything resembling food sounds good to me right now"  
  
"Chinese it is then"  
  
Trish put her phone into her pocket and sat down on Jeff's bed, smiling at him. She gently took his hand in her's, stroking it softly with her thumb.  
  
"We thought we lost you for a while when we got you out" she said quietly  
  
"Yeah? How come?"  
  
"Well when we went in there and tried to face down Jezebel, Eternal and Reckless, you were just lying there, your wrists taped together and your ankles, thanks to Sara's powers we got out alive and made our way to this hotel, you didn't move that night at all"  
  
"How do you know that?" Jeff asked teasingly  
  
"One of us stayed with you each night to make sure they didn't come back for you, I was there the first night" Trish replied "after that, you acted like you were sleeping, turning over, mumbling, do you know you sing in your sleep?"  
  
"I didn't say anything did I?" Jeff asked suddenly, worry coursing through him at what he might have revealed to Trish that first forgotten night  
  
"Nothing that I'll share with the others" Trish replied with a wink  
  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He squeezed her hand in response. Maybe she did know. Matt was always telling him to stop wasting time and tell her before she found someone else. Maybe this was the time to do it since they were all in this together.  
  
He didn't get a chance to think much more as the door banged open and Mark and Sara walked in. Mark looked more than a little pissed off, a look of thundery fire in his eyes. It looked like he and his wife had had an argument. Sara looked serious; her hands shoved deep into her jeans pockets. Mark was about to yell something; his arm thrust forward in a pointing angry gesture when he noticed Jeff was awake. He lowered his arm  
  
"Good to see you alive boy" he said finally  
  
"Thanks. I think" muttered Jeff  
  
Trish grinned at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. It evidently hadn't been an easy week for the group while he'd been in a fitful sleep. Sara smiled warmly at him, giving him a little wave of her hand in greeting, her other hand resting against her stomach.  
  
"Now that the kid's awake" Mar began "lets look at our pathetic amount of options"  
  
"Which are what exactly?" asked Matt, all business with Lita sat up straight beside him, a serious expression on her face and her right hand intertwined with Matt's  
  
"Not much" sighed Sara  
  
"We can continue the way we are, getting jumped, kidnapped and beaten everywhere we look, we can report this whole adventure of ours to the police or if necessary higher authorities or we can go after them ourselves again" Mark stated  
  
"Well that didn't get us very far last time" pointed our Trish, twisting so that she faced Mark, her hand still in Jeff's "we got Matt back but we all got injured and Matt got taken again"  
  
"But we discovered my powers" spoke up Sara "and that's really helped, it's kept them away from Mark for the past week and stopped Jeff's condition from getting worse" she stopped and took a long look around the room before speaking again, with hesitance in her voice "there is another option; that I go face Jezebel"  
  
"Sara, I've told you that ain't an option" Mark said "she'd tear you apart"  
  
"Not with these powers she won't" Sara retorted, holding her arms out to her sides with her white heat patches growing in each palm before disappearing just as quickly "she knows I can hurt her, that's why she's stayed away"  
  
"If anyone goes, it should be me" Mark cut in with a fierce glare at his wife "I'm her twin, I'm the reason she's here so I should finish it all off"  
  
"Mark, you saw how much she hurt you last time, you're not ready to face her, your powers aren't up to her's" Sara said  
  
"You think you can take her on?"  
  
"As a matter of fact...."  
  
"Hold it there guys" Trish got up quickly from the bed and stepped in between them "this is not gonna solve anything, take a deep breath both of you"  
  
Mark glared at his wife for a couple of seconds and then shook his head, turning away. Sara rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed at Jeff's feet. She stroked her stomach absently with one hand, a self-satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Amy spoke up softly  
  
"I don't know" sighed Trish sitting down on the bed again and catching hold of Jeff's hand as she did "but we don't think of something then we're gonna have a problem"  
  
"You mean we haven't for the past few weeks?" snorted Matt gesturing to himself and Amy who raised her eyebrows to emphasise  
  
"What I mean its gonna get worse, if that's possible, Jezebel's gonna get worse and worse" Trish answered  
  
"I get so damn nervous training with her" Amy sighed "I mean she's fine then, acting like she's Jenny but I still feel uneasy, like she's gonna say her name or start hurting me"  
  
"I get the same feeling" Jeff agreed "we can't stop working with her though, Vince thinks it's a great story which it would be if she wasn't an crazy psycho in real life"  
  
There was a moment of silence, Jeff's words soaking in. It was broken by a sharp knocking at the door, which made Trish jump a little. Sara stood up, a smile on her face.  
  
"Let's eat guys, we can solve this later"  
  
"Sounds good to me, Skittles here needs some nourishment" said Trish with an affectionate smile as she reluctantly let go of Jeff's hand and got up to answer the door  
  
"I think we all could," added Amy ruefully  
  
Only Mark watched his wife. There was something beneath the easy breeziness of her demeanour. She was up to something and he had the uncomfortable feeling that it had something to do with her going after Jezebel. He'd have to watch her, who knew where her impulsive nature would take her, with or without his permission?  
  
*  
  
There was an atmosphere of stiff hot anger in the air as Jezebel paced the length of the room. Reckless sat on a chair, carefully bandaging his arm. He didn't need the bandage but to humans, he had to logically look hurt. Eternal sat beside him, a hand on his knee and a sulky expression on her face. Her other hand she kept opening and closing, frowning at it. They hadn't spoken since the attack and the blinding light from Lightning had momentarily halted them for long enough for Mark to get Jeff out of there.  
  
There was nothing to say; they'd had a setback  
  
A million thoughts blazed through Jezebel's mind. Each one she analysed in a fraction of second and discarded it immediately. She enjoyed torturing her twin, his pretty petty wife and their shambling group of followers. But it was all coming to a head. They were getting dangerous; they were working as a team, which meant trouble. It meant they could harness what power they had and maybe, just maybe do some damage.  
  
This was not good. Jezebel smiled; it meant only one thing. Mark, Sara, all the little group. They'd have to be extinguished. Tonight  
  
*  
  
The door creaked as Sara opened it. She winced, waiting for Mark to wake up and demand to know where she was going. It never happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, she inched out and ran down the corridor down to reception. She was the only one who could stop Jezebel. It wasn't an arrogant statement; it was the truth. She had the oppositional powers to do it. Hell last time they clashed, they ripped a building apart when their powers met. She knew it was the only way, Mark knew. He was just too stubborn to let her go. Her hand reached down to her stomach, she stroked it gently. She loved him completely and honestly and if this saved him from years of torture and pain then so be it. She had to do this. Tonight 


	12. Not Boring Anymore

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jezebel who's my own evil creation  
  
The bed was empty. Mark sat bolt upright and looked over. Sara was gone. Immediately he knew where she'd gone. It was an instinctive thought that came from being married to her for so long. He knew she wouldn't just sit still and take it. She thought she was right so she'd gone to prove it. She'd gone to try and fight Jezebel.  
  
"Why does she have to be so damn impetuous?" Mark moaned under his breath "can't she listen to me once?"  
  
Some of her clothes had gone as well. She'd left no note, no clue as to where she'd gone. She'd just disappeared. Mark rubbed his face tiredly. He felt totally drained. His wife had gone to kill his twin. It was at times like this he wished he'd been given another life. One without all the strange hassles this one brought. Though he thought to himself sleepily, it would be boring.  
  
With a groan, he got out of bed and quickly dressed. As quickly as his aching limbs would allow him. He made his way out of the room and marched down the corridor, banging on each of the doors with his fist, knowing he had the right doors for each one.  
  
"Don't care if they just got to sleep, they're waking up now" he muttered  
  
After he banged extra loud on Jeff's, knowing how much the younger Hardy liked to sleep, the door opened and Trish stuck her head out, her hair a mess. She flushed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ummm Mark why the wake up call?" she managed, trying hard not to blush  
  
"Sara's gone" Mark said shortly "I reckon she's gone to find my twin and make short work of her, meet in my room"  
  
He turned and walked away without a word. Trish let out a sigh of relief, glad that Mark hadn't made any comments about her presence in Jeff's room. An arm snaked its way around her waist. She looked up and grinned at Jeff. He kissed her gently, afraid of what might happen. But she kissed him back and when they pulled away, smiled at him  
  
"No regrets?" she said tentatively  
  
"No regrets" Jeff confirmed "let's get dressed and see how we can help Mark"  
  
Trish nodded and retreated into the room, shutting the door behind her. Jeff was feeling a lot better. She grinned to herself. Of course her own unique brand of therapy probably helped a lot. She knew she was going to get a lot of questions from Amy but right now they had to concentrate on Sara and how to find her.  
  
Mark paced in his room. Why would she leave with no indication of where and how? She could have at least woken him up and told him so that he could have tried talking her out of it. But she wouldn't be Sara if she did that. She was naturally spontaneous and always went her own way. This was no exception. If she thought she could beat Jezebel, then that was exactly what she was going to do. In her own mind anyway.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Matt and Amy appeared one after the other. Amy wasn't as pale as before, looking quite bright eyed in hip- clinging baggy black pants and a cropped turquoise tank with a long sleeved fishnet top over it. Sara's input of light into her seemed to have worked, at least for the moment. Matt watched her carefully as he walked behind her, dressed in all black jeans and Live For The Moment tee. He felt more than slightly paranoid now about her, protective almost after what had happened. She was his girlfriend so it was part of his job to protect her. Mark nodded to them but said nothing. They sat down, waiting in awkward tense silence for the others to arrive. In a flurry of noise, Jeff burst through the door, dragging Trish along behind him by the hand. Mark raised an eyebrow at them causing Jeff to hastily sit down and pull Trish onto his lap.  
  
"Sara's gone" Mark said without any introduction "I think we all know where to, she's got this crazy idea that she can beat my twin because she has the opposite powers, but the strength my sister holds is phenomenal, look what happened when she and Sara fought last time? It brought a damn house down"  
  
"Um... Mark surely Sara going's a good thing" Amy said quietly "she's got the best chance out of all of us of having some effect on that psycho, no one else got to her like Sara did"  
  
For a few minutes, Mark's steely gaze penetrated Amy. She stared back; she felt like she'd been to hell and back or there abouts for the past few days and wasn't going to start backing down now. Matt squeezed her arm slightly. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea to cross Mark when his wife had disappeared. Finally Mark nodded slowly  
  
"Maybe Miss Amy but she might not survive and personally speaking, I'm not ready for that to happen" he turned so that he was addressing the whole room "I say we go try to find her then we can at least keep Eternal and Reckless out of the way, I can at least try to help her"  
  
"Only she might think you're Jezebel and try to kill you" Jeff helpfully pointed out  
  
"Not if she sees me" Mark snapped back "let's go"  
  
Without another word, he marched out of the door. Amy hopped to her feet and headed out immediately, Matt following close after. Trish grinned down at Jeff, kissed him and got to her feet, extending her hand to him. Jeff took it and together they followed the others.  
  
Lita had to practically run to keep with Mark, the pace that he was walking at. The anger on his face could melt a glacier. Breathlessly, Lita tried to keep up with him before finally halting, causing Matt to run into her. She grabbed Mark's arm, bringing him to a stop  
  
"Mark, what the hell are we gonna do when we get there?" she puffed out "at the pace you're going we'll be too out of breath to do anything"  
  
"We can't do what we did last time, they were waiting for us" Jeff piped up, remembering the sneak basement attack he'd suffered  
  
"And we can't just storm in there" Trish added  
  
"Then I guess I don't know" replied Mark finally after a short charged pause "but we're going to have to think of something because I am not ready to lose Sara yet and unless we do something tonight to help her with this crazy idea of her's, that might happen"  
  
*  
  
Her senses had led her to a large warehouse, her fingertips glowing more and more strongly as she neared it. It had been some sort of canned product factory judging by the crumbling letters painted in thick white paint on the side. Sara swallowed slightly. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew was that when her powers and Jezebel's collided, something had happened. Something so cosmically powerful that the building they'd stood in had been shaken to its very foundations and had fallen to the ground brick by brick around them. This was the only way to rid themselves of Jezebel before she destroyed Mark's life and the lives of those around him. She nodded and began walking towards the building. She was dressed simply in faded blue jeans were clung tightly to her hips and a sleeveless black top. Nothing fancy, something she could easily move around in. She concentrated and her hands glowed even more strongly. Then as quickly as they'd begun, they shut off. She had control, she could do this. She just had to have some faith, go in there and do what she had to do  
  
"If only it was as easy as that" she groaned softly  
  
"Yes if only" another voice chimed in  
  
Instinctively, Sara ducked and a long leg hit the brick wall behind her. Sara reached and grabbed the leg, causing the person to fall to the ground suddenly.  
  
"Hello Eternal" she said coolly, keeping hold of the leg "you're going to take me to Jezebel"  
  
"Planning a little ambush were you? Where's your husband? Waiting round the corner with those Hardy losers and their two bitches?" Eternal sneered from her sprawled position on the ground  
  
"Just me. Alone" Sara replied, her eyes never leaving Eternal's pretty face  
  
"You're more stupid than I thought" laughed Eternal with delight "Yeah I'll take you there"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't trust you"  
  
"Well learnt"  
  
Suddenly Eternal swung her other leg round, smacking Sara hard in the back of her knee. Sara dropped the other leg in surprise and found herself hitting the deck as Eternal kicked her in the legs with both powerful legs. Those legs crashed into her again, hitting her hard in the back, stomach, legs, head. Anyway they could hurt her they did. Sara didn't have enough time to hit Eternal hard with light. Instead she forced her fingers to glow through the pain and then shot them towards Eternal, letting off little jets of light. It was enough to send Eternal screaming backwards, her hands covering her eyes. Sara crawled coughing as far away as she could before stumbling to her feet. To get to Jezebel, she had to get past Eternal. Things were going to be hard. Maybe she should have woken Mark up. Then at least someone would have been here to get rid of the distractions for her.  
  
Judging the distance carefully with her eyes, Sara ran towards Eternal and launched herself into a dropkick. She hit Eternal square in the gut, powering her backwards to the ground. She had to keep things under control. Slowly she approached Eternal, knowing that at any moment, the creature would leap to its feet with a spinning heel kick. She fired several light balls over her, covering her in shimmering sparks which made the shadow scream in agony. It wasn't going to keep her down for long. Sara kicked her hard in the gut when a hand grabbed her and wouldn't let go with limpet- like fury. Eternal wasn't easy to get rid of by any means. She grabbed both of Sara's ankles and flipped her to the floor with cat-like ease. Sara kicked back as hard as she could to stall for time but Eternal seemed to know her moves and mounted her, beginning to throw hard rights at her before grabbing her around the waist, lifting her into the air with apparently no effort and throwing her hard over her shoulder.  
  
Sara lay down groaning. She had to get to Jezebel with a full run of power. Otherwise, who knew what would happen at each Raw? Mark, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Trish. Each of them would be targeted with practiced sadistical ease until everyone was broken and insane. But she knew she had to do this. Maybe she should have got some help after all  
  
*  
  
"How are we gonna know where Sara is?" asked Trish practically as she settled into the back seat, one hand intertwined with Jeff's  
  
"And how is Sara finding where the others are anyway?" asked Matt  
  
Mark sat back for a second and thought about it carefully. Slowly his thoughts jigsaw-puzzled themselves into place and he turned to the others  
  
"Sara's got the opposite power to me and my twin right? Well maybe she can tell where they are by that, she can sense the power because it reacts to her own, makes her glow or something I don't know"  
  
"Which means you should be able to find them since you have the opposite power to Sara" finished Jeff, beginning to smile  
  
"That's right boy and we have to get this on the road" Mark added  
  
He started the truck and pulled out from the hotel parking lot. As he concentrated hard on the road and being able to sense Sara's power so he could warn his passengers in case he got out of control, he didn't hear Amy whisper so that the others could hear her  
  
"Now we've just got to figure out how to destroy Jezebel without getting killed ourselves, whoever said our lives were boring?" 


End file.
